La Promesse
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Coécriture UA avec LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark - Déjà, il y a deux ados de quatrième, vous savez, le genre qui s'ennuie en cours, parle mal à sa famille, passe trop de temps sur internet. Eh ben ils ne se sont jamais vus, mais se connaissent par cœur. Et un jour, après avoir pénétré par effraction dans le labo de sciences pour finir plus tôt sa journée, l'un des deux a une idée.
1. Chapter 1

Note LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter un nouveau projet, donc j'ignore absolument le nombre de chapitres, et où il nous mènera. Peu importe. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire avec Obvy. Donnez-nous vite votre avis, on se retrouve dans les reviews ! Je vous embrasse. Angie.

Note d'Obvy : Bonjour vous ! Avec Angie on a fait ça et on a adoré le faire, alors on partage notre came :D Elle fait le pov et messages de Loki et moi ceux de Tony, et on a hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony contemplait avec une concentration extrême le rond de plastique blanc au petit mécanisme rythmé. Allez, songeait-il, trois, deux, un… Allez mince ! Trois, deuux, uuun, aaaah, allez, espèce de… grande aiguille ! Trois, deuuuuuuuux…

-Les équations de second degré seront sur huit points au prochain contrôle, alors j'espère que tout le monde a bien compris…

J'ai compris depuis l'année dernière, grommela-t-il silencieusement, et j'ai deux ans de moins que tout le monde. Trois, deuuuuux, uuuuuun….

La grande aiguille eut l'infime mouvement libérateur qui la propulsa sur le chiffre douze, et Tony se leva dans un cri de victoire alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Le prof' voulut le retenir pour le gronder, mais avec sa petite taille il se cacha parmi les autres et sortit avec hâte.

Enfiiin ! songea-t-il avec joie en dévalant les escaliers. Cette journée avait été in-ter-mi-na-ble, huit heures pour finir par sa matière préférée mais qui était si frustraante parce que malgré ses deux classes sautées il était en avance d'au moins neuf mois sur le programme. Et il n'en foutait pas une ramée ! Quelle existence ennuyeuuuuse…

Heureusement, il y avait le forum de comics. Ses seuls amis s'y trouvaient, et peu importait qu'Edwin lui dise qu'il ne les avait jamais vus, ou qu'ils ne jouaient jamais ensemble, c'était à la vie à la mort, et Tony pouvait absolument tout leur raconter. Il songea tout le chemin du retour au début passionnant qu'ils avaient eus sur le joker hier soir (il n'avait pas l'âge pour aller voir les films, mais il trichait allégrement et avec brio au cinéma du quartier), et quand il passa la porte, il n'eut pas un regard pour son grand-père et voulut se précipiter dans sa chambre.

-TONY ! cria-t-on alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Deux minutes.

-Quoiiiiii, se plaignit-il bruyamment.

-Ton goûter contre le carnet de notes !

Il alla dans la cuisine en soupirant bruyamment et en traînant les pieds, fouillant dans son sac à dos pour en extraire le petit cahier. Il prit l'assiette de pancakes au miel sans attendre l'aval d'Edwin.

-Félicitations, tu es encore premier ! lui dit le vieil homme avec un sourire fier.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, marmonna-t-il en sortant.

Il brancha son ordi en tombant sur sa chaise et tapa rapidement le mot de passe en entamant la première tartine. Son fond d'écran DC comics l'accueillit, et il cliqua sans y prêter attention sur google chrome. Le forum Marvel Asylum s'ouvrit immédiatement, et il vit avec joie qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se connecter. Avant même de regarder les nouveaux topics, il cliqua sur la bulle de discussion qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, God of Mischief, et écrivit à toute vitesse :

« C'était la mort au bahut aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que j'allais décéder d'ennui. Sérieux je serais pas plus utile à sauver le monde ?!

Il essuya machinalement la goutte de miel tombée sur son clavier avec une feuille de sopalin (euuuh il vous dira pas ce que le rouleau fait là), et bien qu'il regarda le nouveau débat « Batman ou Superman », y participa, devina qui avait dit telle ou telle réplique dans le topic attitré (anonymous37 avait dit que « Quelqu'un veut du Bat-Bacon ? » avait été prononcé par le Pingouin, la loooose, c'était Harley), mais surtout scruta avec attention la discussion, et lâcha un « c'est pas trop tôt ! » quand le jingle d'un nouveau message résonna.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki traînait des pieds.

La journée avait été particulièrement longue. Ah, et fatigante, aussi. Sa mère l'accueillit lorsqu'il rentra, les pieds traînants. Frigga s'était installée à table avec lui, et discutait avec son fils tout en le regardant avaler son goûter.

« Comment se sont passés les cours ? »

Loki haussa les épaules, se contentant un « bien » général et plus ou moins évasif, sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait encore fait une grosse connerie. En effet, pour pallier le manque de piquant, le brun avait lâché des grenouilles un peu partout dans l'établissement. En fait, il fallait avouer qu'il avait fait cela dans le but de quitter plus tôt. Mais, manque de bol, cela avait produit l'effet inverse. Le directeur avait convoqué les élèves dans la cour. Le rassemblement avait été plus ou moins glacial. Tout ce que Loki avait retenu étaient les cris, les menaces (qu'il savait inoffensives) et la promesse de punition.

Au final, les élèves avaient pu quitter l'établissement sous les jurons à peine étouffés du directeur.

Loki soupira en montant les marches. Les profs avaient été chiants aujourd'hui. Il aimait vraiment les cours, l'école, et tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais, en réalité, ce qu'il n'aimait pas était de se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de devenir professeur. Le jeune élève avait particulièrement un faible pour l'anglais, langue qu'il appréciait, tout comme la culture du pays, sa civilisation et sa littérature. En effet, Loki pouvait dévorer des bouquins et des bouquins. Ce n'étaient pas les pages qui lui faisaient peur ! Lui, c'était ce qu'il aimait ! Certes, Loki appréciait aussi la lecture des comics. Les super-héros et toutes ces choses, vraiment.

Ainsi, il y a peu, il s'était inscrit sur un forum, un groupe dédié à l'univers des comics. Le fameux groupe s'appelait Marvel Asylum et recensait un certain nombre de passionnés.

Loki s'y était fait des amis, et, plus particulièrement, un confident qu'il connaissait sous le pseudo IronMan42.

Ce soir là, donc, il se laissa lourdement choir sur la chaise de bureau et alluma son ordinateur portable après avoir achevé la tâche que l'on appelait plus communément « devoirs à la maison ».

Il remarqua un message de IronMan42.

« C'était la mort au bahut aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que j'allais décéder d'ennui. Sérieux je serais pas plus utile à sauver le monde ?! »

Loki se marra inconsciemment en le lisant. Ah, il connaissait ce sentiment. Et il le comprenait. C'était justement pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Il lui répondit aussitôt, même s'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres messages aujourd'hui (il était relativement tard, et l'incident des grenouilles l'avait retenu plus tard que prévu au collège)(mais il ne pouvait vraiment que s'en prendre à lui même, de toute façon)(fallait avouer qu'il s'était bien marré, n'empêche)(dommage qu'IronMan42 n'était pas là pour voir ça)

GodOfMischief666 a écrit :

« Pareil ! Je rentre plus tard que prévu des cours. Un problème avec des grenouilles, ha ha. Tu aurais dû voir ça. C'était à tomber par terre ! Pareil, les cours, les cours, et encore les cours. Tu sais quoi, plus tard on pourrait devenir profs et se venger. Je collerai des retenus à tout le monde. Ha ha. Trop marrant. T'en dis quoi ? (Mais j'approuve totalement)»

-o-o-o-o-

Tony lut avec joie le message, et rit à la dernière phrase, avant de taper :

IronMan42 a écrit :

« L'idée du siècle mec. Toi en anglais (si tu me dis autre chose t'es qu'un menteur), moi en maths. Je collerai des exercices hyper durs, toi des textes impossibles, et on fera des rires de psychopathes dans la salle des profs (c'est quoi cette histoire de grenouilles ?! T'as encore fait une connerie avoue !) »

Ce serait marrant qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble n'empêche. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, se disaient tout, se faisaient des projets de ouf comme écrire leur propre comic, lui au scénario et Mischief au dessin (il postait des trucs de dingue sur le topic dessin, même si Tony aimait se moquer de son méchant qu'il avait imaginé et qui portait un casque à cornes et une cape verte) (un jour, et il avait été trop heureux, il lui avait dessiné son lui super héros sur ses conseils, un type à barbiche en armure trop classe rouge et or) (inutile de préciser que Tony l'avait imprimé et affiché dans sa chambre à coté des posters de jolies filles).

Tony ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire plus tard. Il était une tuerie en maths, certes, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose en vue.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de se venger de toute cette persécution, après tout.

-TONYYYYY, lança son grand-père depuis le rez-de-chaussée

-QUOIIII, répondit-il.

-J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE POUR LES COURSES.

Il grommela, mais se leva après avoir vérifié que Mischief n'était pas en train d'écrire. Il s'était dit hier qu'il devrait plus sympa avec son grand-père, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si ses parents n'étaient jamais là, mais bien la leur. Et puis avec son dos, ce n'était pas bien qu'il aille seul au supermarché.

Il dévala les escaliers alors que la mention « GodOfMischief666 est en train d'écrire » apparaissait sur son écran.

Loki se marrait d'une façon tellement discrète devant son ordinateur portable qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sa mère monter les marches. Cette dernière se tenait à présente debout, sur le pas de la porte.

« Je dois aller faire des emplettes en ville. Et j'aimerais vraiment passer du temps avec toi. »

Loki soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec sa mère, mais elle avait tendance à prendre beaucoup de temps pour pas grand-chose (genre à rester trois heures dans tel rayon)(ou à discuter avec tous les voisins du quartier s'ils avaient le malheur de les croiser)

« J'arrrrriiiiiive, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se dépêcha de taper une réponse à son ami l'IronMan42 avant de dévaler les marches sous les remarques exaspérées de sa chère mère :

« On fait ça ! Ah oui, ça sera tellement jouissif de faire ça, et, j'aimerais tellement qu'on se rencontre et tout mon pote ! Je dois y aller, bonne soirée, à très bientôt. (et pour la connerie, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles -sifflote-»

-o-o-o-o-

Seulement, le truc c'était qu'au fur et à mesure des années, le temps disparaissait de plus en plus. Ce petit fdp. Loki entra au lycée bien trop rapidement. En effet, le lycée demandait plus de temps, plus d'attention, et Loki avait donc moins le temps de s'ennuyer au point de lâcher une douzaine de grenouilles dans l'établissement. Ni de se connecter plus souvent au forum Marvel Asylum. Il avait donc moins de nouvelles d'IronMan42(celui ci devait lui aussi être plus occupé).

Mais, pour avouer, il lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'il se connectait, le week-end, il répondait rapidement aux messages de son ami avant de retourner à son travail.

C'était le bac qui approchait à grandes enjambées, et puis, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles connaissances. De toute façon, sa mère lui rabâchait sans cesse que le fameux IronMan42 n'était qu'un ami virtuel, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et que ce serait très certainement toujours le cas. Loki avait refusé cela...au début. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et que les messages se faisaient plus rares, eux aussi, Loki commençait à y croire dur comme fer. Il avait cependant toujours la conviction que leur promesse -celle qu'un jour ils seraient tous les deux profs et qu'ils pourraient se venger de cette scolarité monstre- tenait toujours debout.

Il se connecta donc, un soir comme un autre -où il avait cependant trouvé trois minutes pour souffler un coup-, au forum.

Il avait un message d'IronMan42 qui datait de trois jours. Il le lisait en souriant, conscient que son cœur se serrait tant il était heureux de le ''retrouver''.

« Hey salut mec, désolé d'avoir mis une éternité à répondre, c'est juste que la première S c'est la mort. On a ces petites saletés de travaux de groupe (y'a une pote qui dit que c'est la troisième invention de Satan avec les maths et les bus en avance, je suis juste pas d'accord pour le premier mais comme t'as deviné c'est une L comme toi, donc, hey, vous avez juste rien compris à la vie) (j'déconne mec). Comment tu vas, les cours, les conneries, tout ça ? »

Tony faisait tourner sa clef dans la serrure en insistant :

« Je te jure mec, si y'avait pas toi et Pep', je me tirerais de là. Ils nous donnent des trucs affreusement longs et affreusement collectifs pour le _plaisir_.

-C'est pour ça que plus tard tu seras prof de maths dans le même établissement que ton pote Misc', fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tony fronça les sourcils, ayant enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte.

-Je l'ai déjà dit ?

-Comment oses-tu dire ça, sérieusement. Des centaines de fois. Bon, avance !

-Minute c'est moi qui dois t'inviter à entrer, pas toi ! Oh papi t'es là ?

Edwin eut un sourire fatigué à son petit-fils, assis devant deux assiettes de pancakes.

-Salut grand-père, fit Rhodey d'un ton habitué. La forme ?

-Faut que t'arrêtes de me faire mon goûter sérieux, fit Tony en embrassant ses tempes grises et prenant la nourriture, j'ai plus douze ans, et puis je vais plus plaire aux filles si je deviens un gros tas.

-Le type le plus populaire du lycée, ne plus plaire aux filles, soupira James en prenant sa propre assiette et montant les marches. Mais bien sûr.

Rhodey avait trois sœurs et deux demi-frères, alors pour étudier ils allaient chez Tony, c'était beaucoup plus calme. Et puis ils pouvaient regarder des vidéos sans que ses frangines les charrient ou posent des questions gênantes selon leur âge.

-Attends mec, je me co vite fait sur Asylum, fit Tony en allumant son ordi.

-T'inquiète mec, il t'oublie pas ton pote, il paraît que les L sont pas que des glandus et qu'eux aussi ils ont du taf…

-Oh la synchro, il est en ligne ! l'interrompit Tony sous le coup de la joie.

Trois secondes plus tard, le message s'affichait.

« Salut l'homme de fer ! Ça fait ultra longtemps qu'on a pas discuté ! ha ha oui c'est sûr. Nous c'est les dissertations à faire, les bouquins à lire et je me suis inscrit à un option d'anglais avancé (on est dix) (la prof est trop cool et tous mes potes sont dans ce cours en plus c'est génial je te dis)(mais on a trop de boulot). Ah je fais plus trop de conneries hein, plus le temps. D'ailleurs je dois y aller. A plus tard IronManounet ! Ton Dieu De La Malice"

Le sourire qu'il avait affiché s'effaça. Roh merde, il partait déjà ? Il n'avait vraiment pas plus de temps que ça ?

Pour la peine il ne répondrait pas tout de suite.

-Mouais, fit-il en refermant son ordi. Je maintiens que les vecteurs ça prend plus de temps que repérer les métaphores.

-T'es pas honnête vieux, t'es une daube et tu mets 'rois gnlombles na-d'dans, fit James en mordant allègrement dans le goûter de son grand-père presque adoptif. Alors que les vecteurs t'en fais qu'une bouchée, fit-il après avoir avalé.

-Comme toi les pancakes de Jarv', quoi, se moqua-t-il en tendant une main vers les siens.

-Exactement, ponctua l'autre en se resservant. Donc, nous avions dit, le TP de physique, mais comme Virg' a accepté de nous r'filer son protocole…

Tony répondit quatre jours plus tard.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Bon sang, il s'était endormi sur son bouquin de philo. Le Prince de Machiavel. Il jeta un œil à son portable, et découvrit qu'il était deux heures trente du matin. Son soupir résonna dans toute la chambre, puis il s'extirpa du lit pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

Loki alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur Marvel Asylum. Le dernier message d'IronMan42 datait de trois semaines.

Bordel de merde. Le temps passait vraiment trop vite, et il avait déjà ces satanées épreuves anticipées du bac dans quelques semaines.

Loki se prit la tête entre les mains, encore un peu endormi, et lut le message :

« Bah ouais c'est nul ! Je voulais entendre tes bêtises moi ! J'ai dû me rattraper à ta place pour ta peine, j'ai glissé un menthos dans l'éprouvette d'un sale type qui a trompé ma meilleure amie alors qu'ils étaient ensemble : ça a fait explosé à la tête du prof, ils étaient trempés tous les deux, et personne m'a vu. Mais je suis sûr que t'aurais pu la faire ! Bon courage pour les cours mec, à plus !

Bon sang. Il avait l'impression de perdre son pote ''d'asile''. Il soupira, repoussa ses mèches de ses cheveux corbeau et posta une réponse :

« Mon cher Homme de Fer,

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, et oui je sais je réponds à 2h30 du mat', mais ce livre de philo, nom de diou, m'a littéralement assommé. J'aime pas la philo, tuez mon prof pleeease. Il nous file des disserts et des bouquins chiants à lire, A CHAQUE PUTAIN DE COURS ! Je me vengerai, haha, ah, mais ça c'est une mission pour Iron Man, non ?

Dis, tu te souviens de notre promesse, hein ? Moi elle est toujours là, et vraiment, tu me manques, nos conversations aussi. HA, J'AI FAIT UNE CONNERIE, j'ai pensé à toi, alors- »

Et Loki souriait tellement, tapait si vite, et son cœur il battait aussi tellement fort, bon sang.

« J'ai changé le CD que notre prof de sport nous passe pour l'entraînement de gym -normalement c'est des musiques, tu sais, tu vois le genre, de détente, tout ça- mais j'ai foutu à la place un CD compilation des Chipmunks ! Le prof a pété un câble et jurait en se bouchant les oreilles. T'aurais dû voir, j'étais plié, et mes potes de gym aussi. Fandral arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il avait tellement mal au bide à force de se marrer.

Sinon, ca va. Je survis. Et toi ?

Ma meilleure amie, Sif, est aussi amoureuse de moi. C'est un peu relou. Elle croit que je l'ai pas remarqué, mais justement, je lui ai dit que ça ne serait pas possible...Parce que, peu importe, ha ha.

Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir ! Raconte-moi tout, et, si tu ne me vois pas revenir, vole à mon secours Iron Man !  
GodOfMischief666, le seul, l'unique. »

Loki s'écroula sur son lit.

Il était épuisé.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony relut le message avec le menton sur son coude, avachi sur sa chaise. Il ne dormait pas ces temps-ci. Edwin vieillissait, ses parents avaient oublié son anniversaire, et là Misc lui disait qu'il avait une petite amie. La vue du message l'avait fait sourire, la bêtise l'avait fait rire, mais aux mots « meilleure amie » et « amoureuse », son cerveau s'était bloqué.

Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était stupide d'avoir cru qu'il était le meilleur ami de Misc. Après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Et ils ne se parlaient plus ces derniers temps. Mais Tony n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille était impliquée.

Oui bon, lui trouvait Pepper très mignonne, et plus intelligente que les autres. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était Misc quoi. Quoiqu'il en dise, il devait l'avoir oubliée, leur promesse. Et Tony devrait faire pareil.

Le lycéen fit pédaler sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et s'endormit après avoir regardé pendant des heures la pluie tomber, et sans avoir rien répondu.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki sauta de joie.

Il avait obtenu son bac, et avec une putain de bonne mention. Sa mère le félicita, l'embrassa puis il alla rejoindre ses amis. Tous l'avaient obtenu.

Ah, ça faisait du bien d'en avoir fini avec le lycée. Oh, et en rentrant il faudrait qu'il envoie un message à IronMan42. Ca faisait un moment ! Il...il lui manquait tellement.

« On fait une soirée ce soir, obligé ! » s'exclama Fandral, en attrapant Loki par la taille, le serrant contre lui.

Oui, parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés -même s'ils n'avaient rien fait, et que ça n'était pas si officiel que cela. Malgré tout, sa mère trouvait ça mignon.

Sif avait l'air de s'en foutre, maintenant. Elle changeait de petit copain comme de chemise.

La soirée fut organisée à la va vite, et tous les potes du lycée furent invités. Les parents de Fandral sortaient ce soir là, coup de bol. Et donc la musique explosait si fort, tellement fort, et tous ces lycéens, maintenant étudiants qui étaient heureux d'avoir réussi l'examen final.

Hogun, le fou de la bande, était complètement bourré et s'amusait à imiter des personnalités. Tout le monde tapait dans ses mains pour l'inciter à poursuivre son show.

Loki avait réussi à trouver un moment, un endroit plus ou moins calme pour se connecter sur Marvel Asylum avec son portable, et envoyer un message à IronMan42 :

« MON CHERI !- » (oui d'accord il avait un peu bu) « j'ai eu mon PUTAIN DE BAC ! Je suis trop trop heureux ! Je suis sûr que toi tu l'as eu les doigts dans le nez ! Voila, voilà, maintenant on va pouvoir commencer nos études supérieures et bientôt on sera profs ensemble, ce sera trop cool ! J'ai trop hâte ! Je retourne faire la fête, plein de gros bisous et FELICITATIONS MON HEROS. Mission accomplie ! Ton Misc. »

Loki fut interrompu par Fandral qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait un verre dans la main et il souriait tendrement.

« Tu parles à qui avec ce grand sourire idiot ? »

Loki lui tira la langue et rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il haussa les épaules et piqua le verre de Fandral. Le blond s'approcha encore, jusqu'à finalement être à hauteur de son ''petit ami''. Loki savait ce qu'il voulait, mais lui ne le savait pas, ce qu'il voulait. Ah si, il voulait parler à IronMan42, en paix, tranquillement, le retrouver, il lui manquait, bon sang.

Les lèvres de Fandral se retrouvèrent sur les siennes tandis que ses mains plaquaient son corps au sien avec envie.

Et pendant ce temps là, ce foutu putain de temps, encore, Loki ne pensait qu'à IronMan42. A quel point il avait envie de lui parler, de rigoler à ses blagues, à ses remarques. Et, aussi, à quel point il l'aimait.

« Fandral, » fit Loki, tandis que celui ci l'avait poussé dans la chambre et sur le lit.

« Hmm ? » marmonna l'autre, en embrassant le torse nu et dévoilé, après avoir ouvert sa chemise.

« Je...je ne- »

Fandral releva les yeux et l'embrassa. « Ca va aller. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce que je te fais. »

Mais Loki, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était IronMan42.

« Détends-toi, » murmura Fandral à son oreille.

Loki sourit et ferma les yeux.

Bientôt ils se retrouveraient.

-o-o-o-o-

Il lut le message avec une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Du peu qu'il avait été là, son père l'avait bien élevé en assénant régulièrement qu'un homme ne pleurait pas. Mais puisque Tony se sentait adulte désormais, il avait le droit de verser tout ce qu'il avait gardé pendant son enfance.

Bien sûr qu'il avait eu son bac. Et ce malgré ses deux zéros en histoire et physique parce qu'il ne s'était pas présenté aux épreuves. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré pour ça. C'était juste qu'Edwin était parti, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à Misc. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le déprimer avec ses problèmes, et puis c'était se l'avouer quelque part, que celui qui avait consacré toute sa retraire à l'élever parce que ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de le faire… l'avait abandonné, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans, et toujours besoin de lui.

Le « chéri », le « héros »… Sans doute que son vieux pote avait bien bu, mais si ça l'avait réchauffé au départ, maintenant ça lui serrait le cœur. Les héros n'étaient pas sensés protéger les faibles, et les grand-pères courageux en premier ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il s'était mieux occupé d'Edwin, l'avait moins ignoré quand il était ado, il aurait vécu plus longtemps.

Et bien sûr, il avait récupéré ses parents dans l'affaire. Mais pour combien de temps, et surtout, quelle aide lui seraient deux étrangers qui étaient incapables de nommer son plat préféré, ou même dire son âge sans se tromper ? Il avait dû à son père que non, il n'avait pas dix-huit ans, oui il passait son bac demain, mais il avait sauté deux classes en primaire, s'il se rappelait bien. Et s'était retenu d'ajouter « pauvre con » parce que d'une part le prêtre était là et de deux Edwin lui aurait fait les gros yeux.

Tony étouffa un nouveau sanglot, et commença à écrire son message :

« Hey mon pote, t'as l'air bien bourré. Félicitations pour le bac, et oui je l'ai eu aussi, même si j'ai séché deux »

S'il disait ça il devait expliquer pourquoi. Il effaça tout et recommença :

« Hey mec t'as bu combien pour m'appeler « chéri » ? Pas que j'apprécie pas hein au»

S'il disait ça, il devait également expliquer pourquoi. Il effaça tout, et recommença :

« Hey. Bravo pour le bac, et oui je l'ai eu aussi. Ouais comme tu dis, tu auras beau voulu me mettre des bâtons dans les roues God of Mischief j'ai déjoué ton plan diabo »

Ils n'étaient plus des gosses bordel ! Maintenant ceux qu'ils aimaient mourraient, et ils devaient continuer malgré tout ! Ces histoires de vilains, de super-héros et de sauver le monde, tout ceci n'était qu'enfantillages inutiles.

Il referma sans précautions son ordinateur portable, avant de frapper fortement son bureau de son poing.

« Anthony ? résonna la voix de sa mère derrière la porte de sa chambre. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Anthony ! cria-t-il à la porte. »

On ne répondit rien alors qu'il avait qu'une envie, que la poignée s'abaisse et qu'on vienne l'engueuler. Ce serait déjà ça. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

Il n'avait pas fini son deuil qu'il entra à l'université, sans que Misc ne s'obstine trop malgré son silence. Il fit sa licence de mathématiques en deux ans, eut la note maximale à sa soutenance de thèse, et décrocha le capes mention très bien. Ses profs se désespèrent qu'il s'abaisse à l'enseignement secondaire, au lieu du supérieur, mais même s'il avait un peu oublié sa raison de départ qui était leur rêve à Misc et lui, il maintint que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Avec ses notes on ne pouvait pas décemment le mettre dans un collège, mais par contre il échoua dans un lycée de banlieue, avec un lourd passé d'agressions de profs, de deal en plein cours, de suicide de la prof de musique. Mais il n'avait pas peur : il était peut-être très jeune, mais il n'avait certainement pas un caractère facile, et se souvenait très bien de comment on pensait lorsqu'on était un petit merdeux boutonneux. Alors il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Loki s'installa en amphi à côté de Darcy, sa meilleure amie de la fac, et soupira. Darcy suivait le cours d'une oreille seulement, et Loki prenait des notes sur deux trois trucs.

« Tu l'as fait ? » demanda alors son amie.

Loki se racla bruyamment la gorge alors qu'un sms de Fandral arriva au même moment.

« Non. Pas encore. Comment j'aurais pu ? J'étais occupé toute la journée par mes différents cours et- »

« Trop occupé à le fuir, » gloussa son amie.

Loki soupira à nouveau et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

« Comment je vais lui dire ? Je suis pas aussi cruelle que toi. »

« Hum, voyons, » réfléchit Darcy, abandonnant définitivement toute attention au cours, « Désolé mais ce n'est pas à toi que je pense quand je bande ? »

Elle eut le droit à un coup de coude. Il comprit rien qu'avec son regard qu'elle mourrait (littéralement) d'envie d'en parler.

« Ne prononce même pas- »

« Et ton IronManounet ? »

Loki soupira. Encore. Décidément.

« Il t'a toujours pas répondu ? »

« Il est sûrement très occupé. »

Et à la façon dont il avait marmonné cela, Darcy comprit que la conversation était terminée.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki rentra à son appartement le soir. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et ne fut même pas surpris de voir Fandral dans le salon. Tout de suite, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Loki se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Darcy. Vraiment. Il pouvait pas faire ça. Et puis le sexe avec Fandral était génial. Mais. Mais...Il n'était pas amoureux. Pas de lui, du moins.

« Mes cours d'Histoire étaient longs aujourd'hui. Je t'ai pas croisé à la fac. Ca a été ta journée ? »

Loki haussa simplement les épaules, et lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Fandral le remarqua.

« Ecoute, » commença Loki, « je, je crois que nous ce n'est pas, ce n'est plus, enfin, je ne- »

« Ah... » fit simplement le blond.

Et plus tard dans la soirée, un Loki fatigué, les yeux gonflés et les joues trempées de larmes alla directement se coucher (une rupture c'est jamais marrant).

Loki avait terminé sa licence en LLCE Anglais avec beaucoup de connaissances et toujours plus de passion pour la langue anglaise. Il avait ensuite débuté son master, qui était passé tellement vite que Loki jurait encore et toujours contre cette foutue notion de temps.

Après avoir son CAPES avec une très bonne mention, il fut envoyé dans un lycée de banlieue. Dans ce dernier, et d'après une réputation bien entamée dans la ville, il y avait eu plusieurs agressions de profs, et même un suicide (un prof de musique). Loki ne voulait même pas y penser. Il était plus fort que tout cela, et s'il fallait mater, il allait mater.

Il savait, ce matin là -LE matin de SON premier jour- que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et pendant tout le trajet dans sa voiture, il réfléchissait.

Toutes ces années à étudier et maintenant le voilà qui enseignait. Il n'avait pas parlé à IronMan42 depuis très très longtemps. Depuis le lycée, lui semblait-il. Oui, c'était bien cela.

La promesse devait sans doute être compromise. Enfin, pas pour lui. Il avait toujours cet espoir un peu fou qu'elle brillait encore. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Beh quoi, on a le droit de rêver, non ?

Loki s'arrêta, debout sur le trottoir, face au lycée tagué.

Son premier jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Obvy : BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE. Je sais je suis en retard partout, duibuqi, d'ailleurs j'y retourne.

Angie : Bien le bonjour à toutes. J'espère que vous vous portez bien en cette fin d'année, avec le froid, les fêtes de Noël, et les examens pour certaines (ouais c'est affreux je sais, mais rassurez vous c'est bientôt les fêtes x). Voici le chapitre deux, que j'ai adoré écrire (je suis le PDV Loki hihi, j'aime ça). J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir, et promis cette fois ci j'essaye de répondre à vos reviews et de pas laisser Obvy tout faire hahaha (Obvy : je n'ai pas répondu n'est-ce pas ? Je vais réparer tout ça) Des gros bisous, je vous adore.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki était arrivé dans sa salle avec une avance exemplaire. Il avait en effet préparé ses fiches, ses livres et le matériel nécessaire pour ses cours.

Pour commencer sa journée, il avait la classe des Terminales L2. Celle ci était pleine, et il se demandait vraiment comment il allait pouvoir travailler ainsi. Pour lui un bon travail s'effectuait quand tout le monde participait et comprenait. Mais là, il doutait vraiment de pouvoir se concentrer sur chaque personne.

« Hé, bonjour ! » fit un grand blond en entrant dans sa salle. Il devait approcher -peut-être même dépasser- les deux mètres. Vu sa musculature, Loki pariait qu'il s'agissait du prof de sport.

L'homme s'installa en face de lui et ils discutèrent un moment. Loki apprit qu'il s'appelait Steve Rogers et qu'il enseignait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il n'avait pas l'air très vieux, sûrement était-ce dû aux activités sportives très abondantes qu'il se devait d'effectuer. Le blond lui promit une visite guidée du lycée, en bon samaritain, mais aussi de lui présenter tout le monde en salle des profs, et Sharon, la surveillante sur qui il avait un crush.

Loki accueillit ses élèves avec un grand sourire -une majorité écrasante de fille dans cette classe.

« Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, je suis Monsieur Laufeyson et je serai votre professeur d'Anglais pour cette année. Avant de vous présenter le programme de cette année, j'aimerais vous connaître un peu plus. Qui souhaite commencer ? »

Le blanc le plus incroyable de toute l'Histoire de l'humanité s'abattit sur la salle de cours de Loki.

« D'accord... » il s'éclaircit la voix, « dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais choisir. Jeune homme, présentez vous. »

Le « jeune homme » en question avait des cheveux argentés et griffonnait quelque chose sur son cahier. Une fille aux cheveux châtains à côté de lui lui donna un coup de coude, si bien qu'il finit par relever les yeux de son passionnant gribouillis.

« Ah, euh, moi c'est Marre. Jeannai Marre. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Loki, qui, malgré tout, voyait déjà se dessiner le plan de classe. Lui devait être apparemment le branleur. Le fou. Celui qui allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Finalement le gamin se présenta comme étant Pietro Maximoff et il redoublait. Tu. M'étonnes !

La première heure passa ainsi, avec de nombreuses présentations. Wanda Maximoff, plus jeune que son frère, semblait plus sage même si elle se laissait entraîner dans les conneries de son frère. Il y avait d'autres élèves à la non motivation évidente. Mais certains étaient tout le contraire, fort heureusement.

Loki accueillit sa deuxième classe, les Secondes B avec un sourire.

-o-o-o-o-

A la pause du midi, Loki croisa un professeur d'Histoire -à en juger par les nombreux bouquins qu'il avait dans les bras- qui le salua.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Clint, Clint Barton. »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à arriver à la cantine. A table, dans la salle réservée aux profs, il y avait une dizaine de professeurs. Ils discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Loki fit la connaissance de Natasha, une prof de russe, et devait avouer qu'il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que la classe de la rousse était pleine. Elle était très très sexy. Mais Loki ne cherchait rien de tel. Il voulait surtout se poser tranquillement dans sa vie, et essayer d'oublier la déception qui lui rongeait les entrailles quant à IronMan42.

« Hé Loki t'es avec nous ? » sourit le prof de philosophie, Bucky Barnes. Ce dernier était assis en face de lui, dégustant la nourriture non identifiée servie par la cantine.

« Parle nous un peu de toi. »

« Rien de palpitant. Je commence à peine. »

Bucky et Natasha levèrent les yeux au ciel en chœur, ce qui fit glousser Steve assis près d'eux.

« T'es marié ? »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Non. Ma dernière relation remonte à la fac... »

Le silence se fit. Ok. Donc apparemment ils attendaient que Loki crache le morceau. Ca devait être un rite de passage pour le mettre en confiance.

« J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et tout. Vous voyez le merdier sentimental. »

« Et l'autre t'aimait pas ? »

Loki haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne...C'est compliqué. »

« Rooh allez, » le charia Natasha.

Mais Loki fit signe de sceller ses lèvres à double tour et de balancer la clé par dessus son épaule. Il était une tombe, à eux de parler maintenant.

Lorsque Loki quitta la cantine, il bouscula sans le faire exprès un homme -vraiment vraiment pas mal du tout, beau gosse en fait- et qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

Un nouveau prof peut être...

Sa première journée et il avait déjà pourtant tellement de travail. Loki rentra chez lui, dans son appartement bien trop silencieux après une journée si mouvementée. Des élèves bruyants, excités par cette rentrée(ou pas, mais qui, dans ce cas, l'exprimaient d'une façon bruyante autre que la joie), un brouhaha général auquel Loki devait s'habituer, parce que, hé, c'était son métier de toute façon.

Loki avait adoré cette journée autant qu'il l'avait détestée.

Adoré parce que voilà, c'était chouette, il commençait enfin cette vie active et ce boulot qu'il aimait.

Détesté parce qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était IronMan42.

Loki soupira et se posta devant son ordinateur portable, se connecta à Marvel Asylum qui existait toujours depuis toutes ces années et lu les conversations enregistrées. Les larmes aux yeux lui vinrent en lisant ses derniers mots, puis il rigola en lisant ses conneries, sourit en se souvenant des choses qu'ils avaient partagées.

Décidé, il lui envoya un message, avec l'espoir un peu fou que son cher IronMan42 le verrait, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus si absorbés par leurs études.

« Hello. It's me. Je sais. Je sais, ça fait très TRES longtemps et je ne suis pas excusable. Tu m'as vraiment manqué et j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu deviens. Ce que...ce que nous devenons. J'ai effectué ma première journée dans un lycée sensible aujourd'hui, c'était génial mais horrible en même temps. Mais on s'en fiche de moi, tu m'as manqué. Que deviens-tu ? Comment ça va ? Dis moi tout ! Je te dis à bientôt. Je vais tellement remplir ta boîte mail que tu seras obligé de me répondre de toute façon. Bye, GodOfMischief666, the only one. »

-o-o-o-o-

Tony disposait tranquillement ses affaires dans son casier, un café à la main, quand il faillit tout renverser parce qu'on lui avait fait une tape virile dans le dos.

-Bonjour le nouveau, lui lança la prof de russe avec un accent fort.

Elle avait une bonne trentaine d'élèves par classe. Quand le prof de philo lui avait dit ça, Tony s'était d'abord étonné qu'ils soient aussi nombreux pour une langue difficile et peu populaire, mais ensuite il avait rencontré l'enseignante en question. Et inutile de dire qu'entre quinze et dix-huit ans (voire vingt pour les plus nuls… non il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, les plus attachés à leur lycée, voilà c'était mieux), notre attrait pour une langue est inversement proportionnel aux mensurations de la prof.

-J'avais pas vu pour ton café, fit-elle sans pour autant que ce soit une excuse. Premier cours dans dix minutes ? s'enquit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressée.

-C'est ça, fit Tony en sortant ses notes, la fiche d'appel, leur bouquin de maths (ridiculement mal fait).

-Tu as qui ?

-Les premières S2, fit-il en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait venir ensuite.

-Oh. Bonne chance.

-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit trois fois dans la semaine, un peu agacé car ne pouvant décider s'il s'agissait d'un bizutage ou réellement d'une classe atroce.

-Sois rude au départ puis laisse filer.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en acquiesçant avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il était déjà assez excité. Alors il s'excusa poliment, et sortit de la salle des profs, bien qu'il ne commençait que dans dix minutes.

-Bonjour ! lui lança un enseignant, trapu, souriant, détendu. Clint Barton, professeur d'histoire, tu es le nouveau des maths ?

-C'est ça, répondit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, se disant qu'il allait vite détester ce surnom. Tony Stark, enchanté.

-Tyranniser ou être tyrannisé, récita-t-il soudain une main sur le cœur, ce n'est pas une question, car tu dois leur faire vivre un enfer ou ils s'en chargeront.

-Monsieur est poète, s'amusa Tony.

-Historien géographe plutôt, fit-il en se regardant les ongles.

Ҫa fit sourire Tony. Ces interactions banales, les bruits de couloir, ça lui rappelait sa propre scolarité. À l'époque les profs étaient si grands et vieux et chiants, et voilà qu'il en était un. Dans quelques temps ses élèves plancheraient comme lui l'avait fait sur des devoirs interminables, gribouillant sur leur brouillon le portrait de l'enseignant concerné avec des moustaches, un strabisme, et une pustule sur le nez.

-Je vais y aller, finit-il par dire, j'ai les premières S2 dans cinq min-

La cloche sonna, distillant un sentiment familier mais désagréable dans ses veines. Il était en retard !

-Ah parce que tu as cours là ? balbutia le professeur. Tu aurais dû me le dire !

Tony s'excusa et se glissa dans les couloirs, remarquant les coups d'œil intéressés des lycéennes. Si elles étaient comme Pepper à l'époque (nom de nom ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas contactée, que devenait-elle) elles lui inventeraient dans peu de temps une romance avec un autre enseignant. Quel étrange sentiment : au milieu de tous ces visages jeunes à l'air empressé, il avait l'impression de reconnaître le sien.

Enfin, pas dans celui-là, tiqua-t-il devant un jeune adulte au visage brûlé.

-Saut ! lui lança celui-ci. Tu serais pas le nouveau pion par hasard ?

-Non, s'offusqua Tony. L'enseignant de mathématiques.

-Oh prof de maths, zut, je cherche mon stagiaire partout. Bah bienvenue bienvenue, fais gaffe à tes fesses, ici c'est des petits merdeux…

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai…

-…ils m'ont mis la tête dans une poubelle qui brûlait.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Tony en clignant des yeux et détaillant les brûlures.

-Je plaiiiiz la gazinière m'a explosé à la gueule quand j'étais jeune.

Tony s'empêcha très fort de lever les yeux au ciel, s'excusa en disant qu'il avait cours, et partit en s'interdisant de courir. Sur les bancs de la fac, il avait longuement fantasmé sur son premier cours, une entrée théâtrale dans une classe bondée qu'il terroriserait de répliques bien senties, pour finir le cours en droppant le mic comme Eminem. Il s'avérait qu'il allait devoir la jouer comme ça, songea-t-il en parcourant les couloirs frappés par les pieds des élèves en retard. Arrivé au troisième étage, il entendit des cris et des chahuts venant de l'autre bout du couloir, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand il eut la confirmation que c'était sa classe. Il inspira, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il d'une voix forte sans leur accorder un regard alors que les conversations se stoppaient. Je suis monsieur Stark, votre nouveau prof de maths. J'aime trois choses : le calcul mental, les devoirs à la maison, et hacker des téléphones.

Des protestations outrées s'étaient élevées aux deux premières mentions, mais la troisième les rendit perplexe, clignant des yeux ou regardant leurs voisins.

-Donc si je surprends quelqu'un avec, je le confisque, et à la fin de l'heure, soyez sûrs que candy crush sera bloqué au volume maximum, ou que les messages à votre mec ou copine seront automatiquement transférés à vos parents. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je touche à votre portable, alors ne l'utilisez pas pendant mon cours.

-Wesh mec t'as pas le droit de faire ça, protesta un acnéique au premier rang.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Nique ta mère, lui répondit avec insolence l'adolescent.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un, Nick Tamer ?

-Ca t'regarde pas ! fit-il après avoir détourné les yeux une fraction de seconde. Et j'rêve ou tu m'as insulté t'vas voir le cpe il va…

-Ta mère est au courant que t'as une copine ? Ҫa ça veut dire non, supposa-t-il comme on ne répondait rien, alors ne va pas sur facebook pendant les vecteurs c'est d'accord ? Ҫa vaut également pour le « monsieur » quand tu t'adresses à moi.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux bruns qu'on baissa au bout d'un instant, et au milieu des rires et des « popopo » « comment il t'a cassé », il se retourna, pris un feutre et commença à écrire une équation. Les cris se stoppèrent pour laisser place à un presque silence effrayé dû à la difficulté de la question, et il put continuer :

-Pour ce qui est des retardataires de plus de deux minutes, ils devront répondre à une question de cours notée sur cinq, comme celle-ci. Si vous ne relisez pas vos cours tous les soirs mais la veille du contrôle à minuit, arrivez à l'heure.

Ayant terminé d'écrire et reposé son marqueur pour contempler leurs visages défaits, il eut un sourire et s'enquit :

-Des questions ? Sinon je vais faire l'appel puis vous parler du programme.

Une jeune Lucia arriva avec six minutes de retard, fut traumatisée par son équation qu'il finit par aider à résoudre, puis il leur expliqua les différents chapitres, le fonctionnement des devoirs, et quand ils le quittèrent avec des regards remplis de respect haineux, il se sentit soulagé, et une fois seul, soupira en s'appuyant au bureau.

-Bonjour ! lui lança-t-on près de lui.

Il retint à grand peine un cri de surprise, et vit un homme souriant beaucoup trop près de lui qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Phil Coulson, vice-directeur de l'établissement, fit-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main. Et vous êtes Anthony Stark, notre perle rare des mathématiques.

-Je vois qu'on vous a parlé de moi, répondit-il avec humour en rangeant ses affaires et sans essayer un instant la fausse modestie, ça n'avait jamais été son truc de toute manière.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vous, c'est bien, il le faut ici. La directrice a besoin de gens comme vous pour redresser la barre. Bien, avez-vous rencontré l'équipe enseignante ?

-Peu de professeurs en vérité, fit-il en soulevant son attaché-case et quittant son bureau.

-Je vais donc vous laisser faire connaissance avec eux pendant cette courte pause, fit le vice-directeur en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Oh, monsieur Banner ! Je vous présente monsieur Stark, notre nouveau professeur de mathématiques.

-Enchanté, fit un homme à l'air effacé malgré la main large qu'il lui tendit. Bruce, professeur de physique-chimie.

-Ҫa a été un déchirement d'abandonner la physique pour les équations, révéla Tony avec un sourire, bien qu'il commençait à se fatiguer des mondanités.

-Aucune intégrale ne m'aurait fait abandonner le tableau périodique des éléments, répondit-il l'homme avec un sourire, et oh tiens il avait l'air tout d'un coup très sympathique.

-Uranium Neptunium plutonium ne vaudra jamais pour moi un demi de rho fois V carré fois Cz.

-Ah, la plus aérienne des formules. Portance !

Là, Tony ne put retenir son sourire qu'il afficha en ne voyant absolument pas le vice-directeur qui avait tenté en vain d'attirer leur attention avant de prendre congé.

-Puis-je vous offrir un café monsieur Banner ?

-A condition de m'appeler Bruce.

-Alors appelez-moi Tony.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours fit éclater sa bulle de sciences et il se précipita vers la salle des Terminales L et ES en option maths. Cette classe l'inquiétait le moins, on lui avait dit en cours qu'elle serait motivée et qu'il pourrait approfondir les chapitres comme plusieurs passaient à la trappe au programme (ridicule selon lui mais ne critiquons pas l'éducation nationale le premier jour). Lorsqu'il entra, il vit comme attendu quinze élèves le fixer. Il leur dit calmement bonjour, expliqua le but de l'option maths, puis fit l'appel. Jusque là, il ne semblait pas y avoir de fortes têtes.

-Dites-mois si je me trompe dans la prononciation, annonça-t-il comme il voyait venir des noms peu familiers. Pietro Maximoff ?

-C'est moi, fit un garçon assez âgé, mais on prononce pas comme ça.

-Dis-moi, fit Tony en décapuchonnant son stylo pour noter.

-Pécho un max de meufs, articula-t-il très sérieusement.

Le pire était que l'enseignant s'apprêtait à l'écrire, tendant l'oreille pour être sûr de ne plus faire de fautes. Il leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, tandis que les cris outrés ou moqueurs résonnaient dans la salle.

-Bien, fit-il d'un ton joyeux en prenant une craie tandis que la petite brunette assise à coté du lycéen lui filait une petite taloche sur le haut du crâne, c'est beau d'avoir des rêves Pietro, moi le mien, c'est que tu viennes me résoudre cette équation, sinon je te file un zéro.

Quand il eut finit d'écrire l'égalité à deux inconnues, il put se retourner vers ses élèves, dont quatorze étaient morts de rire tandis que le visage du quinzième avait pris la couleur cendre de ses cheveux.

Tony déjeuna avec Bruce, le professeur de PC, et fit la connaissance de Jane Foster, prof de bio qui en pinçait pour Thor, armoire normande enseignant l'allemand. Ils se racontèrent leurs classes, les ragots, lorsqu'à la table derrière eux, un éclat de rire d'un prof blond lui fit tourner la tête.

-Ah oui, fit Bruce en reposant sa fourchette de haricots verts trop secs, tu les connais peut-être pas tous : tu as Natasha…

-Prof de russe, compléta Tony. Et Clint Barton, prof d'histoire. Mais les autres sont inconnus.

-Celui qui vient de rire c'est Steve Rogers, prof de sport, le renseigna Jane. Celui près de lui c'est Bucky Barnes, philo. Celui entre eux je ne le connais pas, il doit être nouveau comme toi.

Tony le fixa un instant. Il discutait tranquillement avec les autres, trop concentré pour remarquer qu'on le regardait. Alors le prof de maths se reporta sur son porc mariné absolument dégueu (il ramènerait sa bouffe dorénavant) (ou mangerait Burger King en classe pour faire rager ses élèves) (bonne idée ça).

Alors qu'il était encore en retard pour aller faire connaissance avec les secondes B, il bouscula sans le faire exprès celui que Bruce avait désigné comme un nouveau prof, comme lui. Ils se firent les excuses d'usage sans s'attarder.

Rentré chez lui, il se fit mécaniquement à manger en faisant la synthèse de cette journée. Quel élève de telle classe lui semblait insolent, en difficulté, s'il faudrait adapter le programme, les punitions, mais aussi la hiérarchie, les collègues… Le bilan qu'il en retirait était plutôt positif, cependant il ressentait une espèce de vide. Il l'avait attendue longtemps, cette première journée. D'où lui était venue cette vieille idée déjà ? Ҫa lui paraissait stupide, mais il lui semblait que c'était pour se venger des mauvais traitements de ses propres profs, songea-t-il avec un sourire en remuant son omelette. N'était-ce pas un délire avec un fan de comics de l'époque ? Mais oui, le site s'appelait… Marvel Asylum.

Pris d'une impulsion, il laissa son plat cuire à feu doux et ouvrit son ordinateur. Ne trouvant pas la page dans ses favoris, il tapa le nom du forum dans son moteur de recherche. Il reconnut le troisième résultat (apparemment il existait un groupe facebook du même nom, les gros copieurs) et cliqua dessus avec appréhension.

Il fallait s'identifier. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, tentant de se mettre dans la tête de son lui adolescent, il tapa son alias superhéroïque suivi du sens de la vie, puis mis en mot de passe CoMiCs4ever. Il dut réessayer plusieurs fois avec les majuscules, mais finalement, un message automatique s'afficha :

Bienvenue IronMan42 !

Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message.

Pourquoi était-il aussi déçu par cette phrase ? songea-t-il un instant avant de se morigéner. Retourner au lycée lui avait fait perdre des années de maturité.

Nostalgique et curieux, il décida tout de même de relire les messages de son meilleur ami de l'époque, GodOfMischief, et posa son portable sur son plan de travail pour pouvoir continuer de cuisiner. En balayant du regard les centaines de messages, il éclata de rire quand il vit que son projet professionnel venait bien de bêtises collégiennes, entre un lâcher de grenouilles, un menthos dans une éprouvette, de la musique insupportable en cours de gym.

Son omelette était prête quand un jingle résonna et déterra des milliers de souvenirs du fond de sa mémoire. Très surpris, il lut le nouveau message bouche bée, et répondit aussitôt :

« Hey, ça fait si longtemps ! Ҫa va te »

Il se stoppa en contemplant la barre clignotante, et regarda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas répondu. Plus de cinq ans. Le tutoiement ne convenait même plus.

Il effaça et recommença :

« Bonsoir, ça va paraître très drôle, mais je suis devenu enseignant également. Et aujourd'hui était mon premier jour. Les souvenirs m'ont fait me reconnecter sur Marvel Asylum, et relire tout. Je n'ai gardé aucun ami d'enfance, alors ce serait très amu »

C'était nul. Il effaça tout, avant de réécrire au mot près les trois premières phrases.

Pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête, marmonna-t-il en faisant tournoyer négligemment sa cuillère en bois avant de la poser et se remettre à écrire.

« Donc j'ai relu, et me suis souvenu de pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à tes nombreux messages, que tu m'avais envoyés de la fin du lycée jusqu'à un peu près noël de notre licence un. Mon grand-père Edwin, qui m'avait élevé et dont je te parlais de tout le temps, venait de mourir, et je n'arrivais pas à te l'annoncer, alors que par ailleurs je n'arrivais pas à parler d'autre chose. J'étais également préoccupé par mon orientation sexuelle, et alors que j'essayais de parler de super-héros, me trouvais immature… bref fin d'adolescence, et je regrette d'avoir rompu cette amitié par mon silence, alors que nous paraissions si proches. »

Il marqua une pause pour aller déambuler dans l'appartement, submergé par les souvenirs, puis revint taper :

« Donc bon, sans doute que nous ne sommes plus tout à fait les mêmes personnes, car je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai décroché des comics, etc… Mais mon premier jour m'a rendu très nostalgique, et relire nos bêtises me fait espérer qu'on réapprenne à se connaître. Apprenne à se reconnaître ? Mmh, notre relation est assez unique je pense. »

En relisant cette phrase Tony se rappela qu'il avait le béguin pour lui au lycée. Puis immédiatement après se précipita vers sa chambre, descendit une boîte à chaussures du haut de l'armoire, et retrouva après de nombreuses fouilles les dessins imprimés que Misc lui avait envoyés par mails. Il rit, revint près de son ordinateur avec eux dans la main, et termina d'écrire son très long texte :

« Merci de m'avoir envoyé ce message alors que j'ai fait le mort pendant plus de cinq ans. C'est très beau de ta part. À bientôt, IronMan42 (oh dieu les souvenirs) (et non Misc, dieu c'est pas toi) (cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas massacré la langue avec bien trop de parenthèses) (je termine ce message) »

Quand il appuya sur « envoyer » sans relire sinon il allait se trouver ridicule, une bouffée de nostalgie le prit, et il sourit en inspirant profondément.

Ce faisant, l'odeur infâme de brûlé atteignit enfin ses narines, et il lâcha un juron en se précipitant vers son omelette calcinée.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki se réveilla une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il avait la tête dans le cul. Et ses cheveux étaient tellement en bordel. Il les attacha avec un élastique -ces trucs là ça disparaît tout le temps, quelle merde. Il avait préparé ses quatre cours de la journée, et avait même une idée du futur contrôle surprise qu'il allait leur faire. Ca calmerait le fameux Pietro Maximoff, comme ça. Ha ha.

Loki lut les dernières nouvelles concernant le BREXIT dans les journeaux Britanniques en ligne -c'est pas un mythe, il lit vraiment tout en anglais- puis se décida d'aller courir un peu. Oui il était tôt, mais plus l'air était frais, et plus ça lui aérerait l'esprit.

Il arriva au lycée avec de l'avance et récupéra ses bouquins dans son casier. Le sien était à côté de celui d'un certain Monsieur Tony Stark, professeur de mathématiques. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin, pas encore.

« Tiens, salut ! » fit un grand -très, très, très grand- blond en entrant dans la salle des profs. Son casier était celui de l'autre côté de Loki.

« Bonjour, » le salua le prof d'anglais.

« Je suis Thor Odinson, prof d'allemand depuis un bon moment ici. Tu es le nouveau prof d'anglais ? Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

L'homme était fort sympathique, et Loki le félicita de parler couramment une langue qu'il savait compliquée -oui parce que dans son cursus universitaire il avait signé pour faire de l'anglais mais s'était retrouvé avec de l'allemand et même de l'italien en troisième langue.

« Je me retrouve avec peu d'élèves cette année. Ils ont tous choisi espagnol parce que le prof, Stephen Strange, est vraiment très sympa et file des 20 à tout le monde. Et puis, c'est sûr que l'espagnol ça attire plus qu'une langue comme l'allemand. »

Loki sourit et s'esclaffa. Un homme entra dans la salle, en fait, il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait bousculé hier à la cantine, et qui était donc Tony Stark, le prof de maths. Il avait l'air pressé -même si bon les cours ne commençaient que dans quinze minutes- et il trébucha, si bien que le café du fameux Stark éclaboussa de partout...même sur les vêtements et les cheveux de Loki.

Celui ci écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait les gouttes de café brûlant glisser entre ses mèches, sur son visage, rouler tranquillement avant de venir s'écraser sur ses chaussures neuves.

L'homme ne s'excusa même pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

« Merde, j'suis confus. »

Loki sentit une colère monter en lui, et dut réellement se contenir pour ne pas exploser.

« Et moi je suis trempé ! » s'exclama t-il.

Thor était parti chercher du papier absorbant, mais bon, ça ne faisait rien. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et Loki ne pouvait juste pas faire cours ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas manquer comme ça dés le début.

« Je dois y aller, » fit l'autre, en attrapant quelque affaires dans son casier, avant de disparaître en s'excusant à nouveau.

Loki serra les dents. Putain, ce prof était un tel connard ! On pouvait dire des élèves mais vraiment, QUEL CONNARD !

Loki passa aux toilettes, nettoyant comme il pouvait sa chemise, mais la tâche brunâtre et peu élégante laissée ne partait pas. Il attacha à nouveau ses cheveux. Ainsi les dégâts seraient moins visibles, mais tout de même.

« Putain, » jura t-il.

Un gars au visage brûlé entra dans les toilettes réservées au personnel à ce moment là. Il le regarda en souriant.

« Aïe. Un accident de café ? »

Loki lui rendit un sourire peu convaincant. « Et j'ai cours dans- » il consulta sa montre, « MERDE, ça fait cinq minutes que je devrais être en cours, en fait. »

Et il partit en courant.

…

Loki avait son après midi de libre, mais, à vrai dire, il ne fit pas grand chose. Il nettoya ses vêtements, lut un peu -Salinger était définitivement un auteur exceptionnel, il adorait. Il mata les derniers épisodes de Westworld avant de se remettre au travail. Il avait aujourd'hui demandé à ses élèves de se présenter brièvement sur une feuille, et cela lui permettait également de voir leur niveau. A vrai dire, le niveau des classes ne semblait pas...exceptionnel. Les fautes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais bon, après tout, c'était son rôle de corriger, de les perfectionner, non ?

Et puis, au moins, comme les élèves avaient été concentrés là dessus, ils n'avaient pas passé l'heure à regarder les tâches sur ses vêtements. Loki était décidé à retrouver cet espèce de connard qui lui avait salopé ces fringues et lui foutre un café dans la gueule juste pour se venger. Mais bon, après ça allait être infernal, alors Loki trancha en se disant que voilà, c'était tout, qu'il fallait pas en faire une montagne après tout.

Le lendemain il s'installa à côté de l'homme au visage brûlé à la cantine.

« Tiens, Mister Coffee. Nespresso, what else ? »

Loki le fusilla du regard gentillement et se présenta. Apparemment, cet homme était surveillant et s'appelait Wade. Il avait surtout l'air d'avoir une case en moins. Mais bon, il était fort sympathique et Loki avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées là.

« Tu vois le bg là bas, » fit soudainement Wade, entre deux bouchées de ses lasagnes -enfin, ce qui ressemblait à des lasagnes.

Loki leva les yeux et chercha du regard ce que Wade désignait avec sa fourchette(au bout de laquelle tenait un bloc de lasagnes. Pas très ragoutant tout ça). Le « bg » en question était en fait un étudiant, plutôt sympa oui, mais jeune, très jeune et qui lisait un bouquin de physique. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, c'est un élève. Je l'ai eu hier, je ne sais plus comment il s'appe- »

« Peter Parker. » l'interrompit Wade, tout de suite.

Loki gloussa. « Hé bien. Oui, donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis en kiffe, en total kiffe là, j'ai grave envie de le- »

Ce fut Loki qui l'interrompit cette fois ci. Il allait s'étouffer avec ses « lasagnes » à force de tousser comme ça. Wade lui donna des tapes dans le dos, pas de façon très douce certes, mais au moins cela eut pour effet de calmer le prof d'anglais.

« Wade ! Il est...il est mineur. Et c'est un élève. »

Wade sourit. « Ouais je sais. Ah tout ce que j'aimerais lui faire. »

Loki fit les gros yeux. « Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et retourner au boulot. »

Il se leva et prit son plateau. Tout autour de lui, des élèves mangeaient leurs lasagnes très peu comestibles. La salle des profs était petite et pleine, il s'était donc installé ici avec les surveillants. Enfin, avec Wade.

« Ok ok. A plus George Clooney ! » s'exclama Wade un peu trop fort, si bien que des élèves haussèrent un sourcil et s'esclaffèrent.

Loki le fusilla du regard. Mais pas gentillement cette fois ci.

Allez Loki, ça va bien se passer. On va y arriver, on va pas buter quelqu'un au bout de trois jours, pensa t-il.

-o-o-o-o-

Le vendredi arriva enfin. Les élèves avaient déjà l'air morts, ce qui inquiétait Loki. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être, alors, dans les semaines à venir ? Loki discutait de plus en plus avec Thor Odinson et Clint Barton. Pour le moment, ils étaient les deux profs les plus sympathiques. Loki avait revu le fameux Stark mais l'avait royalement évité, et puis, de toute façon, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder une seconde. Il avait surtout l'air de quelqu'un de très égocentré

« Juste parce qu'il sait faire des équations de merde qu'il se la pète, » marmonna Loki, un peu trop fort, alors qu'il préparait une analyse de texte pour la semaine prochaine. Sauf qu'il avait en fait pensé à voix haute. Dans la salle des profs. A moitié remplie.

Il leva ses yeux verts de son bouquin de Terminales et sourit. Natasha sourit, assise en face de lui.

« Toi t'as parlé avec le nouveau prof de maths. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Parler n'est pas le terme exact. Il a ruiné une de mes chemises et salopé mes pompes préférées avec son café. » grogna le brun.

La rousse gloussa. « Il est pas méchant, au fond. Un peu prétentieux, c'est tout. »

Loki eut un sourire crispé. « Oui, c'est peut être moi qui ai un problème. Peut être que si j'apprenais à le connaître... »

Il haussa les épaules et laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Vous savez quoi ? » fit soudainement la russe, en refermant son petit carnet rouge sur lequel il y avait des symboles russe et dont Loki ignorait absolument l'utilité, « Si on allait tous boire un verre ensemble samedi soir ? Chacun doit inviter quelqu'un. Moi j'invite Maria. Bruce tu pourrais inviter Stark. »

L'interpellé releva la tête et échangea avec la russe, si bien que Loki était heureux qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir se raidir sur sa chaise. Ce fut Clint qui lui proposa amicalement, et Loki sourit. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle des profs, il vit au loin Wade, dans la salle de permanence, qui essayait vainement de se rapprocher de Peter. Mais, celui ci, gêné, déclarait qu'il avait cours de gym et qu'il devait y aller. Il devait surtout rejoindre une blonde nommée Gwen, selon Loki. Wade soupira et se lécha les lèvres en le regardant s'éloigner. Le prof d'anglais s'approcha du surveillant et marmonna :

« On va tous boire un verre ce week end. Si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, considère ceci come une invitation. »

-o-o-o-o-

Loki écoutait l'album The Wall de Pink Floyd tout en rangeant et en arrangeant des affaires qui traînaient ici et là. Il s'installa ensuite en face de son MacBook et aperçut la notification d'un message sur Asylum datant de quelques jours. Son cœur battait si fort, et il lut le message avec un grand sourire.

Loki rigola inconsciemment en terminant, et, en fait, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait. Ce qu'il lui avait manqué, et, et...Edwin. Comment Loki n'avait pas pu y penser ? Il avait été si égoïste...Bon sang !

Il resta de longues minutes, peut être même une heure ainsi, les doigts suspendus au dessus du clavier avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, mais...il ne savait pas pourquoi, il bloquait. Peut être avait-il peur de dire quelque chose d'idiot, quelque chose qui pourrait les séparer à nouveau ? Et IronMan42 qui lui avouait se chercher dans son orientation sexuelle. Loki se trouva encore égoïste de ne penser qu'à cela (mais c'était comme un rêve, en fait)

Puis soudain, tout ce qu'il parvint à envoyer fut :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, abruti. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ? Tu es mon héros, celui avec qui je parle depuis tellement longtemps, on se connaît si bien et pourtant tu m'as laissé ! C'est toi le héros, putain, c'est toi qu'est censé être là pour moi ! Je sais que tu as perdu Edwin mais- »

Mais il se rendit compte que ce message transpirait de désespoir, et il avait peur de faire une gaffe...alors il effaça le tout, avant de reprendre :

« Nom de diou. Tu m'as trop manqué ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Dis moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Les cours se passent bien ? Je- »

Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau. Peut être pouvait-il essayer quelque chose de plus joyeux, mais dans ce cas là c'était comme dire qu'il s'en foutait. Loki soupira, essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues (de la joie)(de la tristesse)

Finalement, il éteignit son ordinateur et retourna à son rangement sans avoir rien répondu.

-o-o-o-o-

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Obvy : Ok ok on est en retard et c'est entièrement de ma faute. MAIS voilà un chapitre de douze pages, riche en rebondissements. Et en Pietro le cancre. Vous me pardonnez ? Ecoutez-vous Die die my darling de Metallica. Et buvez du thé ou du café selon le prof que vous soutenez. (Rappelez-vous, je fais Tony et NJ Loki). Enjoy !

xNJx : Guess who's back. Non seulement on est de retour, mais avec du lourd(le rap n'est pas fait pour moi, plutôt le métal ha ha). Bon, je pense qu'on sera pardonnées et on va updater vite parce qu'on a une de ses inspirations je vous dis pas. Moi je vous propose d'écouter le thème original de Mortal Kombat pour ce chapitre parce que si je cite Obvy, ce chapitre c'est Mortal Kombat. A vous de juger ! Bidouille, je retourne travailler !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony était d'une humeur massacrante. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Mais ses élèves le sentaient et se tenaient prodigieusement à carreaux.

Enfin, tous sauf un.

"On l'a vue HIER cette équation Pietro ! explosa-t-il finalement le mardi matin alors qu'arrivé en retard, le cancre se révélait depuis cinq minutes incapable de donner la réponse à une égalité basique. T'as rien dans la caboche ou quoi ?!  
-Mais calmez-vous enfin m'sieur Stark ! Vous avez vos règles ou quoi.  
-Tu me résous cette équation et je ne te collerai pas un avertissement.  
-M'sieur détendez-vous enfin, c'est que la deuxième semaine 'savez. Z'êtes fait plaquer ?  
-Va t'asseoir. Va t'asseoir ou c'est le bureau de la directrice.

La cloche sonnée, il les congédia d'un geste de la main, et inspira profondément.

En effet, il avait un comportement étrange. Et bien qu'une partie de son esprit lui pointait la réponse, l'ensemble du reste la rejetait.

Mais s'il devenait odieux avec ses élèves comme ça peut-être était-il temps de la considérer, et de renvoyer un message à Misc en espérant qu'il daigne répondre cette fois.  
Tony s'attendait à quoi, qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras après quatre ans ?  
Mais s'il lui avait envoyé un message c'était bien pour renouer le contact, alors pourquoi restait-il silencieux depuis une semaine ?!  
Tony tu te CALMES on dirait une collégienne penchée sur les sms de son premier crush. Nom de nom.

Il soupira et remballa ses affaires pour aller voir ses terminales S. Une demi-heure plus tard il en envoyait un chez la directrice.

Pourtant ses relations avec ses collègues étaient au beau fixe, ils avaient pris un apéro ensemble dans un bar loin du lycée pour éviter de croiser des élèves. Oui, globalement, à part un seul enseignant, coincé du cul et tout sucre tout miel avec ses élèves, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le reste, ses deux meilleures relations étant Bruce et Foster.

Seul le prof d'anglais –qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir pour ce café en salle des profs- -alors qu'il s'était excusé- -p'tit con susceptible- l'avait dardé d'un regard noir toute la soirée. Et lorsque Tony avait fait tanguer son whisky dont les embruns avaient été décorer sa chemise blanche, il lui avait crié que s'il comptait en faire une routine, il lui casserait la gueule, et était parti. Les collègues qui aimaient bien le prof d'anglais l'avaient grondé, le lundi tôt il avait laissé un petit papier dans le casier.

Il l'avait récupéré à la pause glissé dans le sien, et son « sans rancune ? » avait été gratifié de quatre mots fleuris tracés au stylo plume :

« Dans tes rêves, enfoiré »

A part ça, ses relations avec ses collègues étaient au beau fixe.

Et Misc ne répondait pas.

-Pietro ! engueula-t-il l'adolescent, pas de skate dans les couloirs ! Wade, mets-moi ça chez la directrice, un peu d'autorité nom de nom !

Dans tout le lycée, il était devenu la peau de vache séduisante, et il aimait plutôt ça.

Mais Misc ne répondait pas, nom de dieu !

-o-o-o-o-

Loki était d'humeur exécrable. Déjà, les élèves semblaient enfin révéler leurs vraies natures, ce qui n'était pas chose réconfortante. Ensuite, il y avait cet idiot de prof de maths qui s'y croyait un peu trop -et qui l'avait encore gratifié, ou plutôt, avait encore gratifié ses fringues, de sa bonne compagnie. Enfin, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à IronMan42.

Lorsqu'il était rentré du verre avec ses collègues, il s'était senti dans une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Loki s'était assis devant son ordinateur portable, la chemise encore humide et odorante de l'alcool renversé sur elle. Il se sentait si...Il ne savait pas. Ses doigts avaient longuement flotté au dessus du clavier, puis il avait tapé, un peu dans le flou -et puis, aussi, l'alcool faisait que- :

"Je suis désolé de te répondre si tard. Je suis...c'est juste que...Ce connard, je le déteste. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, qu'on se voit...Mais..."

Et c'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à écrire avant de fondre en larmes.

...

Le lundi, Loki avait trouvé un mot d'excuse, si on voulait, auquel il avait gracieusement répondu. Non mais ! Quel connard. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, quoi. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa classe, le vacarme présent dans la salle l'assourdissait si bien qu'il s'était installé derrière son bureau en attendant que les élèves ne se calment. Sauf que ceux ci semblaient bien décidés à foutre le bordel aujourd'hui.

Loki serra les dents et explosa :

« BON ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rendre vos copies. Enfin, VOS TORCHONS, plutôt ! Je savais pas que des verbes irréguliers étaient si compliqués à apprendre, et encore, j'ai mis les plus simples... »

Le silence régna soudainement dans la salle. Loki balança littéralement les copies sur son bureau et rendit les notes à voix haute.

« Je ne pense que vous vouliez voir la gueule de vos copies, de toute façon, » jura-t-il grossièrement, si bien que les élèves furent légèrement surpris.

Il entendit un gamin du fond s'exclamer : « Vache, il est pas poli ! »

Loki se leva brusquement et demanda son carnet au gosse. « Entre nous, je suis mille fois plus poli que vous. »

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il déposa son nouveau tas de copies -il avait dû user la stratégie de l'interro surprise pour calmer les gosses surexcités aujourd'hui, ce qui allait lui demander beaucoup de boulot pour corriger tout cela, en plus des cours qu'il devait préparer- et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ok Loki. C'est bon. Ca va aller. »

Au moins, il n'avait pas vu l'autre connard, aujourd'hui. Il avait déjeuné avec Wade qui lui avait raconté les derniers ragots concernant Peter, son crush et avait pris un café avec Clint. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé évoquer la soirée du week end, pendant laquelle l'escarmouche n'avait fait que prendre plus d'ampleur entre le professeur d'anglais et le professeur de mathématiques.

Il s'installa derrière son ordinateur portable, un thé blanc à la pêche en pleine infusion dans sa tasse Keep calm I am Sherlocked fétiche et se connecta à Asylum.

Sa bouche tremblait légèrement.

Un message de IronMan42. Et il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait envoyé comme message en rentrant de la soirée. La perspective de lire ce message l'effrayait. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-o-o-o-o-

En rentrant chez lui en fin d'après-midi, Tony de mauvaise humeur posa bruyamment son attaché-case sur sa table de cuisine et alluma machinalement son mac. Pas qu'il espérait que subitement Misc daigne répondre, c'était simplement l'habitude qui rentrait. Et puis il était tellement arraché la veille en rentrant et dans le brouillard ce matin que ça faisait en tout vingt-trois heures qu'il n'avait pas vérifié, waow, quel record, champagne.

Mauvaise humeur, on vous a dit.

Il resta ensuite au milieu de sa cuisine, les bras ballants, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour évacuer cette colère. Corriger les copies des marmots, certainement pas. Se faire à manger, il n'avait pas la patience. Alors il mit du métal à fond, s'ouvrit une bière, et un peu apaisé par les guitares hurlantes et voix dissonantes, il se connecta sur le vieux forum, se sentant encore une fois puéril et stupide.

-Tu es un idiot, Antony Stark, marmonna-t-il en tapant son mot de passe. 130 de Qi et tu te comportes comme une de tes élèves. Et encore, pas Wanda ou Gwendoline, non non non, plutôt la cruche au dernier rang qu'arrive pas à larguer sa saleté de copain qui l'étouffe…

Le jingle de nouveau message le prit par surprise, et il resta comme deux ronds de flans devant la fenêtre lui disant que GodofMischief l'avait contacté. Les Children of Bottom étaient partis dans un couplet particulièrement sauvage, et lui ne bougeait pas dans le chaos sonore. Ce fut le manche à balai de sa voisine du dessous cognant contre son plancher qui le ramena au présent, et il baissa la musique tout en souriant et lançant :

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

-Ouais comme tu dis ! cria la vielle dame sous ses pieds.

Mais la tristesse et le désespoir du message avaient cloué Tony sur place.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon Misc… murmura-t-il en relisant une nouvelle fois.

"Je suis désolé de te répondre si tard. Je suis...c'est juste que...Ce connard, je le déteste. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, qu'on se voit...Mais..."

Sans réfléchir, il tapa à toute vitesse :

« Ok, donne-moi un nom, une adresse, un mode opératoire, et demain il est dans le journal, à la rubrique « meurtres atroces et autres chiens écrasés ». Plus sérieusement (ou pas), qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Il resta un instant planté devant son écran, puis se leva afin de se faire un café, histoire de réfléchir. Il était tard mais de toute façon il avait des contrôles surprises à corriger.

Qui pouvait ainsi pourrir la vie de son vieux pote ? Un propriétaire le harcelant pour le loyer ? Non trop banal, et il ne voyait pas Misc payer en retard de toute manière. Un connard… Son père ? Était-ce possible ? Tony arrête de te projeter, se morigéna-t-il, tout le monde n'a pas de relation chaotique avec son paternel. Un ex ? Tony la projection nom de nom ! Misc était hétéro comme un phoque, comme 95% foutus pourcents de cette planète ! Peut-être le nouveau copain d'une de ses ex ? Ridicule. Beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux. Sa vie personnelle écartée… Le plan professionnel ? Son patron ? Misc subirait-il du harcèlement moral ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Ҫa le minait que celui qui l'avait soutenu toute son adolescence ait de si gros problèmes à l'âge adulte.

Son café fumant (et bien trop clair, il avait dû oublier de changer la dosette, ça allait être imbuvable), il revint devant son écran, et relut le message originel une troisième fois.

Se voir… ?

Ils étaient sans doute à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Et puis… il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Avoir eu le béguin pour Misc… Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi leur amitié. Et puis après tout il revenait comme une fleur, après quatre ans… Il n'en était pas digne.

Il appuya sur Entrée sans rien ajouter de plus, et le message s'envoya.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et recracha l'eau chaude sur son tas de copies. Effectivement, il avait oublié de changer la dosette.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il en voyant l'encre se diluer sur le contrôle rendu en dernier et le plus mal présenté.

Oui, mais Misc avait répondu !

-Pietro ! appela-t-il le lendemain matin.

L'adolescent se traîna d'un air déprimé vers le bureau de cette saleté de prof de maths. Il aurait zéro de toute façon, comme toutes les autres années.

-Bon, j'ai renversé mon café sur ta copie, annonça Tony en montrant la feuille gondolée et illisible, de sorte que je n'ai rien pu lire ni corriger, alors pour me faire pardonner de tous ces efforts pour rien je t'ai mis 15.

L'adolescent n'en crut pas ses yeux, et fut intenable pendant le cours d'anglais l'heure d'après.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki resta un moment silencieux devant la réponse de IronMan42. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était bon signe. Pourquoi avait-il tant attendu avant de lire sa réponse ? Bon, surtout parce qu'il avait peur de celle ci, à cause du message qu'il avait envoyé. Mais ca allait. Du moins, ça allait mieux, maintenant. Loki termina son repas, déposa son assiette dans l'évier et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur portable.

« Hey. Ca va un peu mieux, maintenant que j'ai ta réponse, ha ha. Il s'agit d'un de mes collègues. Le prof de maths, un certain Tony Stark, ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses ?! (Quoi que, il aime tellement parler de lui et s'y croire à fond que ça m'étonnerait pas). Plus sérieusement, je suis désolé pour ce dernier message déprimant, je n'avais pas le moral et les élèves sont tous très énervés en ce moment, avec les charges de travail aussi. Et ce type a salopé plusieurs de mes fringues soit avec son café, soit avec du whisky. Je...crois que je le hais. Bon, non je n'irai pas jusque là, quoi que, enfin, bref, tu n'as certainement pas envie d'entendre parler de cela. J'espère que tu vas bien, envoie moi vite de tes nouvelles. Ah, et, tant qu'on est dans le grand déballage, quelque chose qu'on ne s'était jamais dit mais moi prénom, c'est Loki(mais je sais que tu préfères Misc, hi hi). »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement mais qu'importe. Il appuya sur « Envoyer ». Le tas de copies lui donnant pas envie -et puis il s'était déjà occupé des rédactions des secondes, ce qui lui avait pris beaucoup et temps de d'énergie;sérieusement certains d'entre eux ne savaient même pas utiliser le présent simple et le présent continu. Dé-ses-pé-rant !

L'english teacher prit une douche, mata le dernier épisode de The Night Manager* sur BBC One. Le sommeil vint l'enlacer une fois son visionnage terminé.

Le lendemain matin, il n'eut aucune nouvelle de IronMan42 et décida de se rendre plus tôt au travail afin de bosser sur ses copies en salle des profs. Lorsqu'il débuta son cours du matin, il grimaça en remarquant que Pietro Maximoff, le seul, l'unique, le récalcitrant, semblait bien agité. Cela dura tout au long de l'heure, et ses différentes activités pour que les élèves s'expriment et utilisent les différents temps et aspects de la langue anglaise furent vaines. Pietro était excité, et Loki explosa une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours :

« Bon. Pietro. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ? » s'écria-t-il dans un anglais impeccable.

L'élève fronça les sourcils. Ah oui. Merde, la barrière de la langue. Il réitéra sa demande d'information.

Pietro sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise, bien qu'il fut assis sur celle ci. Wanda leva les yeux au ciel et offrit les précieuses réponses au professeur, tandis que son frère, trop excité, ne laissait aucun son sortir de sa bouche :

« Le prof de maths, Monsieur Stark. Il a bousillé la copie de Pietro avec du café alors il lui a mis une bonne note, donc voilà. C'est la première fois qu'il a une si bonne note, comprenez-le. »

Mais déjà, Loki n'écoutait plus. Le. Prof. De. Maths. Il allait le tuer, l'étriper, l'écarteler. Loki souffla un bon cours et décida de lâcher les élèves plus tôt. Des cris d'excitation remplirent l'habitacle de la salle et les gamins partirent en récréation. Pendant ce temps là, Loki rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de maths de Stark où il attendit calmement, debout dans le couloir, que le cours ne prenne fin.

Une fois que les élèves furent sortis, Loki n'attendit pas que Stark ait terminé d'effacer le tableau et entra, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, putain ?! » s'écria-t-il, en déposant son sac sur une chaise.

Stark était toujours de dos et ne dit rien. L'homme semblait carrément l'ignorer. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, cette situation. Loki allait mettre les choses au clair, et maintenant.

-o-o-o-o-

La mouche avait faiiiim il n'y avait rien à manger dans cet appartement l'humain ne se nourrissait que de café et d'alcool pas de trucs bien sucréééés ou vitamineux comme elle les aimait comme des fruits oh oui des fruits ou bien de la viande oh oui de la viande. Bzz.

Au lieu de ça elle voletait paresseusement dans la pièce en attendant que l'humain daigne laisser traîner de la nourriture ou ne sorte ses poubelles, pour qu'elle puisse le suivre et aller butiner dans les ordures ouiiiii.

Mais son petit humain ne faisait rien de tout cela ! Il se contentait de rester ébahi devant sa plaque lumineuse reflétant des symboles. Elle avait bien eu le temps de faire une vingtaine de tours de la pièce et il était toujours comme ça !

Bzz

Ҫa sentait bon dans sa bouche. Il avait mangé un donuuuut un bon donuuuut comme elle les aimait dégoulinant de suce et d'huile de palme c'était si délicieuuux !

Tentée, elle se rapprocha et voleta en cercle de plus en plus bas. D'habitude l'humain la chassait ou pulvérisait vers elle du gaz toxique mais là, il ne bougeait pas, la caverne humide sentant si bon toujours aussi grande ouverte, si tentatrice…

Bzzz…

Que fallait-il faire… Risquer la mort pour quelque chose d'aussi bon… Elle pouvait apercevoir sur les mille facettes de ses yeux un bout de sucre resté coincé entre deux palettes blanches… Palettes blanches acérées qui la couperaient en deux… Oui mais elle était très proche maintenant et l'humain ne bougeait pas… Il restait comme une vache, les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, sans bouger…

Le tout pour le tout !

Elle plongea en piqué vers la bouche, vers le morceau de sucre coloré ! Miracle, il ne bougeait pas ! Elle posa ses pates dessus, et allait l'aspirer avec sa trompe quand l'humain referma la bouche, et elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour échapper aux lames des palettes ! Elle se cogna désespérément contre les parois humides, roses et collantes, jusqu'à se faire expulser d'un souffle à l'extérieur, où totalement paniquée elle fila comme une fusée pompette se réfugier dans un coin du plafond, pour contempler l'humain tousser comme si c'était _lui_ qui avait failli se faire tuer !

Quel culot !

Tony crachait comme un malheureux en lâchant un ci dégoûté. Il était resté bloqué si longtemps devant le message de… Misc ! qu'il en était venu à très littéralement gober les mouches !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mon p'tit ? lui cria sa voisine du dessous.

-Rien mamzelle Lee, rien !

Il leva les yeux vers l'intruse qui avait voulu lui faire une laryngoscopie maison, mais elle était introuvable. Y'avait intérêt.

Hébété, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en se rasseyant.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Misc était… un de ses collègues ?!

Et… il le détestait ?!

-Oh nooon, gémit-il en se mettant la tête dans les mains.

-Des problèmes de cœur ? lui cria à nouveau mademoiselle Lee.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! répliqua-t-il au plancher.

Il soupira à nouveau en relisant une dernière fois le message. Mais non. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Misc était un de ses collègues, et il avait été horrible avec lui.

Incapable de supporter cette vision d'horreur un instant de plus, il referma son mac, et décida d'aller broyer du noir avec un café devant ses copies.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il cherchait en vain le sommeil et essayait de se dire que c'était la faute de la caféine et non pas de son égo grièvement blessé, il se demanda s'il était vraiment l'être abject que Misc arborait tant…

Dire que Tony avait promis de tuer le « connard » qui pourrissait sa vie… Il avait trop d'amour propre pour sauter du balcon, et pourtant il avait promis…

Bon, songea-t-il en se redressant dans son lit, il lui fallait rattraper le coup. Hors de question qu'il avoue à Misc qu'il était le fameux Tony Stark (son nom le répugnait presque à cause de ce fichu…)

Pourquoi fichu message… Misc n'avait fait que dire la vérité en ignorant totalement à qui il s'adressait en réalité… Tony était-il vraiment un aussi gros connard ?!

Peu avant l'aurore, il réussit enfin à percevoir le point positif de cette gigantesque gifle : Misc, son meilleur ami, l'origine de sa vocation, le super dessinateur, le drôle, intelligent, fidèle après toutes ces années de silence, Misc, était à portée de main, à portée de casier.

Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Il avait dit s'appeler Loki, mais il ne connaissait personne de ce nom-là… L'autre indice était que… Tony lui avait renversé son café dessus… (il s'en voulait tellement) …à qui l'avait-il fait ?

Beaucoup de monde, récapitula-t-il avec un soupir. Il prenait une bonne demi-douzaine de cafés par jour, et était un incorrigible maladroit.

Ainsi fut son cheminement de la nuit, tout ceci au lieu de fermer l'œil. Il songea à ne pas venir en cours, mais il avait un trou de trois heures l'après-midi, où il pourrait faire un somme dans la salle des profs.

Il avait décidé de devenir un homme nouveau, un homme que peu importe qui il était, Misc ne haïrait pas. Il serait donc à l'heure, jamais absent, et ne renverserait plus jamais de café sur qui que ce soit.

Mais il était aussi ébahi que rongé par la curiosité. Misc était dans son lycée ?!

Qui ça peut être ? songea-t-il en arrivant en salle des profs avec trente minutes d'avance sur son cours, balayant la salle du regard.

-T'as une sale tête, l'accueillit Clint, le prof de géo. T'as passé une très, trèès bonne nuit, ouuu, t'étais sur tes copies ?

Récapitulons : Misc était un homme. Oui, hein ? Sinon il aurait accordé en genre depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, pas vrai ? De toute façon il se refusait à se trouver un béguin de plus de quinze ans pour une fille, ça trahirait ce qu'il était, et il était suffisamment chamboulé comme ça depuis la veille au soir.

Misc était donc un homme, dans cette salle de prof, et il lui avait renversé du café dessus.

Bien, commençons.

-Clint, je t'ai déjà renversé du café dessus ? demanda-t-il en esquivant la question.

-Ben ouais vieux, mais t'inquiète, c'était sur mon porte-document en plastoc, ça s'est bien lavé. Y'a plus une trace. C'était la semaine dernière, pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ?

-Pour rien, pour rien, fit-il en regardant pourtant son collègue plus attentivement.

Clint, Misc ?

Non, fit-il en tournant son attention vers son casier, il était bien trop familier et insouciant avec lui pour lui vouer une haine semblable à celle de Misc (aaah c'était encore si douloureux pour luiii, des fragments du message lui revenaient comme autant de violentes migraines). Ou alors était-il un gros hypocrite lèche-cul ?

Clint ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de Misc. Même si l'image qu'il se faisait de Misc était un ado avec un T-shirt de comics, et qu'il avait dû changer depuis (sinon Tony était juste un gros dégueu de pédophile), l'âge ne correspondait de toute façon pas, ce prof avait la trentaine.

Non, décidément non, et puis Clint s'appelait Clint, pas Loki. Et Misc n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur son prénom.

Non, pas le prof de géographie.

Misc avait dit être son collègue… Il serait devenu prof d'arts plastiques ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré le prof d'arts plastiques.

Les seuls collègues à arriver ne furent que des femmes (Natasha répéta la blague de Clint sur le « sur tes copies ou sport de lit », ce qui était très fin, il fallait l'avouer, pas vrai) et il ne put faire d'autre tentative sur qui était Misc.

Comme l'heure de son cours approchait, il tenta donc l'autre phase de son plan, à savoir : devenir exemplaire.

Il n'arriva pas en retard, ne donna pas de contrôle surprise, si bien que les chuchotements de ses secondes furent très nombreux et du style « tu crois qu'il s'est fait engueuler par la dirlo » « mais non c'est juste que sa petite amie est revenue » « j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait perdu son chien dans un incendie et qu'il avait été ressuscité », mais il ne dit rien parce que, hey, exemplaire, et les chuchotements se taisaient dès qu'il reprenait la parole d'un ton calme pour expliquer la fonction d'une hyperbole. Il ne donna même pas de retenue quand le caïd du premier rang eut l'éclair de génie de proposer qu'elle servait à boire une hyper soupe.

La cloche sonna, et il se retourna pour essuyer son tableau. Perdu dans ses pensées de transformation et d'investigation, il entendit d'une oreille distraite quelqu'un se planter derrière lui et lui demandait ce qu'il lui avait fait putain.

La phrase monta finalement au cerveau et il sursauta à retardement.

-Hein quoi ? Bonjour… salua-t-il en tentant de se rappeler qui c'était.

Ah oui, le nouveau, tout comme lui, il l'avait bousculé le premier jour, en sortant du réfectoire, il ne tenait pas de café à la main d'ailleurs ce jour-là… Puis il lui avait écrit à la va-vite un mot d'excuse pour son whisky sur sa chemise… Il était prof de quoi déjà…

Anglais ! Ҫa y était. Un type classe, bien qu'un peu anxieux, Tony avait de bons retours de ses élèves sur ce gars-là.

Et il aimait le thé, ça il s'en souvenait, il en avait toujours un mug à la main en salle des profs.

Le gros cliché du prof d'anglais quoi. Et gay, peut-être.

Rien à voir avec Misc, quoi.

-C'est pour le whisky de l'autre soir ? s'enquit-il prudemment devant son collègue bouillant de rage.

Oups. Ҫa se voyait sur la gueule du type qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Genre, bien.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki avait la mâchoire qui pendait légèrement. Non mais c'était une grosse blague là, c'est ça ?

« Il y a de cela, » rétorqua Loki, « Depuis que je suis là, vous n'avez jamais eu un comportement sympathique, du moins respectable, avec moi. Alors je vous le demande, c'est quoi votre problème ? »

L'imbécile bégaya un « je » mais déjà Loki ne lui laissa aucune chance de cracher son venin et reprit :

« Que vous mettiez des bonnes notes à Maximoff à cause de votre maladresse avec le café -sérieusement faites soigner cela- et que vous m'envoyiez des élèves déchaînés, c'est quoi, un cadeau empoisonné ? »

Loki fit quelques pas dans sa direction et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du prof de maths.

« Sachez juste une chose, » ajouta Loki, en sentant sa bouche trembler légèrement, « plus jeune on me surnommait Mischief, alors j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et si ce sont les emmerdes que vous cherchez, vous êtes mal tombé car je suis bien placé pour vous les fournir »

Il recula, ne lâchant pas le regard noisette de Tony.

« De plus, » termina-t-il en récupérant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte, « un très bon ami que je connais depuis des années m'a déjà demandé comment je souhaitais vous voir mourir et où cacher votre corps, alors ne me tentez pas. »

Et il laissa l'abruti dans sa salle, la brosse dans la main.

La seconde suivante, le regret l'envahissait malgré la délicieuse sensation de danger. Merde. Il avait menacé un de ces collègues. Et avait aimé. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait qu'il dise cela à IronMan42. Misc était de retour !

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires et terminait son thé en salle des profs, Steve fit son entrée, un débardeur blanc sur le dos, les bras luisants de sueur et Loki secoua la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait comme un morceau de viande. Putain ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirté avec quelqu'un. Ok, bon, Steve était un collègue et devait déjà être pris de toute façon.

Steve releva les yeux de son casier et remarqua Loki qui l'observait.

« Tiens, salut. Comment va ? »

Loki haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas étaler son linge sale devant un collègue. Et puis Steve devait être au courant que Stark était un enfoiré, donc bon.

« Tu voudrais aller boire un verre ce soir ? » lui proposa soudainement Loki, et il se retint d'écarquiller les yeux tant son audace le surprenait. Merde alors. Menacer Stark. Inviter Steve. Beh dis donc, t'es en forme Misc !

Steve haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je termine à 18h avec les Terminales, donc le temps de rentrer prendre une douche, tout ça et je viens te chercher ? »

Loki hocha la tête et lui donna son numéro. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lorsqu'il salua Steve et lui lança un « A ce soir ! » enjoué et enthousiaste, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Stark, la mine toujours déconfite. Il le fusilla du regard et le dépassa. Putain, ça se trouve il avait tout entendu et...Non. Ca va aller. Bon. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Peu importe.

Loki rentra chez lui après avoir fait des courses. Il balança les publicités papiers qui avaient envahies sa boîte à lettres et alluma son ordinateur. Pendant que l'engin chargeait, il ouvrit les fenêtres et lança Eleanor Rigby, une de ses chansons favorites. Se connectant pas automatisme à Asylum, il bouda en remarquant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse d'IronMan42.

« Coucou ! Je l'ai fait, je lui ai parlé, bon, en vrai j'ai plus laissé éclater ma colère et je l'ai légèrement menacé mais bon, je pense avoir la paix maintenant. Comment vas-tu ? Des nouvelles de toi, stp. Tu…me manques. Misc. »

Bon, tant pis si ça sonnait désespérément mielleux, mais vu l'audace dont il avait fait preuve aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un petit message qui allait l'arrêter.

Il éteignit son ordinateur alors que While My Guitar Gently Weeps résonnait doucement, tout doucement dans l'appartement. Loki s'attela à la préparation des prochains cours et contrôles des semaines à venir, prit par un sentiment étrange et ne remarqua pas l'heure qui passait. Lorsque son portable vibra près de lui, un message de Steve l'avertit qu'il l'attendait en bas.

Et les deux passèrent une très bonne soirée. Oubliés les problèmes d'enseignants pendant un moment. Loki apprécia la sociabilité de Steve, mais aussi du reste des personnes qui les entourait. Ils rentrèrent assez tard, mais Loki le laissa tout de même monter.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se répétait-il à chaque pas, et la sensation étrange de trahir IronMan42 était si présente en lui –c'était idiot de trahir quelqu'un que l'on ne « connaissait pas vraiment » se disait-il.

Steve s'installa sur le canapé.

« Je n'ai que du thé, je ne suis pas fan de café. »

Steve gloussa doucement. Oui, bon, thé, anglais, ok. Il se souvenait déjà de la fois où Stark s'était moqué de lui en le voyant ramener sa boîte de thé, ou ses sachets. Comme on dit en bon anglais : Fuck you.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, des années fac, des élèves, des collègues aïïïe…

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec Tony, » fit remarquer Steve.

Loki bailla. « Pas du tout, même. » Et, alors qu'il repensait à comment il l'avait menacé cet après-midi –et à combien il avait kiffé sa race- il se mit à glousser. Les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent et furent sur les siennes l'instant suivant. Loki ne bougea pas et puis, finalement, se laissa aller.

Une très bonne soirée, disait-on.

…

Le lendemain, Loki arriva en retard. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking des profs de façon un peu –beaucoup- gauche, comme un pied, quoi et courut jusqu'à sa salle. Sauf que, alors qu'il courait, courait et courait la tête en l'air, comme pour se convaincre qu'ainsi il allait soudainement courir plus vite, il trébucha et manqua de se vautrer royalement par terre. Manqua. Oui, manqua.

Quelqu'un l'avait retenu.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Tony Stark.

-o-o-o-o-

Le professeur d'anglais aurait pu lui larguer une bombe nucléaire sur la tête que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent.

Quoi ?

Le prof d'anglais ?

Misc ?

Hein ?

Tony savait qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte avec sa brosse pleine de craie à la main, mais son sens de la répartie avait foutu le camp. Fuit loin, très loin, dans un univers parallèle où sa vie n'était pas aussi _merdique._

Oh nooooon…

Cette fois-ci il allait _vraiment_ devoir aller raconter ses malheurs à sa voisine du dessous.

Pour Misc, le sans doute gay, mignon Misc, il était à la fois un « très bon ami » et le pire connard que la Terre ait jamais porté, tout simplement.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Obvy : Alors ? Violent, pas vrai ? Thé ou café ? Avouez que Tony s'en prend plein la tronche tandis que Loki se tape Steve… Va-t-il enfin y avoir un peu de communication (hein Lucia ?) Réponse la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'xNJx : Alors comment vous allez Kiffer ce chapitre (oui nos chevilles vont bien, oui, au pire ça me fera une excuse pour masser celles d'Obvy). Je pense qu'il va nous rester un petit chapitre de fin, un prologue et on y sera. Merci pour vos avis, vous êtes choux, on vous aime. Bizzz, Angie

Note d'Obvy : La fin est proooche ! Merci pour votre soutien, ça nous fait plaisir que vous aimiez nos délires. Bonne lecture !

Playlist :

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

Heart Shapped-Glasses - Marylin Manson

Accidentally in love - Counting Crows

(euh, nos styles musicaux divergent un peu, donc si le contraste est perturbant c'est parfaitement normal)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony resta si longtemps hébété devant son plus vieil ami qui voulait sa mort que celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la porte de la salle, la rouvrit, et la claqua derrière lui. Dépité, le prof de maths voulut se frapper le front avec la main tenant toujours la brosse, et se retrouva couvert de craie.

D'accord.

Se pincer, peut-être ?

Non Tony, ça a peut-être l'air d'un cauchemar mais c'est bien réel, alors tu vas réfléchir, arrêter d'être un connard, et réparer tout ça.

Il enleva la poudre blanche de sa tête, vérifia sur son portable qu'il n'en restait rien, et partit à la poursuite du prof d'anglais, afin de lui demander s'il s'appelait bien Loki.

Parce que sérieusement. Comment avait-il pu avoir la poisse à ce point-là ?

Il déboula devant la salle des profs. Le prof d'anglais –Misc, Tony, Misc, assume le désastre, il est entièrement de ton fait- bavardait avec Steve, le bandant prof de sport.

Et lui…

Filait son numéro ?

Lui disait à ce soir ?

Misc était donc bel et bien gay, et allait s'envoyer en l'air avec la seule autre personne que Tony avait repérée comme une highway to heaven potentielle ?

Le regard froid que lui lança le prof d'anglais lui fit l'effet du dernier coup de lame d'une décapitation fastidieuse, et Tony le regarda partir en se sentant comme l'un de ses élèves, largué par une fille, avec un mauvais bulletin de notes, et la lanière usée de son sac ayant fait se précipiter toutes ses affaires dans une flaque de boue.

À ce moment précis, il voulait être un sorcier, et avec son bâton magique retirer le whisky de la chemise, le café des chaussures, la rincette de la copie de Pietro. En bref, revenir au premier jour, tout recommencer, et faire un clin d'œil charmeur au prof d'anglais avant de lui proposer de le guider jusqu'à sa salle.

Mais oui.

Il tenait la solution.

Il était hors de question de révéler au prof d'anglais qui était Ironman42 (il devait d'abord vérifier qu'il s'appelait bien Loki. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ?). Hors, de, ques, tion. Il se sentait bien trop mal. Et puis, puisque le bon et le mauvais de sa personnalité étaient aussi bien séparés en deux identités distinctes, réunir les deux ne pouvait qu'apporter un très mauvais résultat. Ce serait comme mélanger un bon café et de l'huile de foie de morue. Ҫa ne rendrait pas meilleure l'huile de foie de morue, et surtout, bousillerait irrémédiablement le bon café.

Non non non, la solution était de remplacer l'huile de foie de morue par du bon café et ainsi la réunion des deux liquides n'aurait aucun autre résultat qu'un très bon café double.

Voilà.

Il avait toujours été doué en maths.

Les relations humaines c'était autre chose, mais les équations, factorisations, X et son plan cul Y, ça lui avait toujours réussi.

Donc.

Être un parfait gentleman jusqu'à ce que l'image qu'avait Misc de Tony Stark change, et ensuite, et seulement ensuite, révéler l'identité secrète du bon samaritain Ironman42.

Bien.

Le soir venu, afin d'oublier que le prof de sport et le prof d'anglais étaient en train de jouer à la bête à deux têtes sur la table de la cuisine ou ailleurs, il alla voir mademoiselle Lee et lui raconta tous ses malheurs. Elle lui servit un grand bol de thé qui dans un premier temps ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, mais dont il ressentit les bénéfices le lendemain, bien qu'il se réveillât en retard à cause de toutes ces émotions négatives (et une certaine image mentale qui lui brisait le cœur lorsqu'elle s'invitait dans son cerveau toutes les vingt-trois secondes).

La bonne chose fut que le prof d'anglais était en retard, et la mauvaise était qu'il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il s'était par ailleurs garé comme un pied (enfin ça, s'il était vraiment Misc, Tony était prêt à trouver ça adorable).

Le prof de maths s'approcha doucement, se sentant pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie comme un con, et ne sachant pas comment l'aborder sans se faire hurler dessus (ou arracher quelque chose de vital avec les dents).

Mais il devait absolument avoir l'air d'un gentleman respectueux et sympathique, et savoir son nom, alors il n'avait pas le choix.

Un caillou eut apparemment pitié de lui, et fit tomber le prof d'anglais en avant, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion d'exaucer ses deux souhaits.

Tony se précipita, et rattrapa Misc in extremis.

Alors qu'on relevait la tête avec une expression de surprise dans deux grands yeux verts, affichant son sourire le plus gentil il demanda doucement :

-Excusez-moi, mais… Vous vous appelez bien Loki ?

-o-o-o-o-

Loki devait sans doute avoir l'air d'un ahuri. Pourquoi, que...? Et il était en retard.

"Euh, je" bégaya-t-il en essayant de se réveiller un peu -mais la nuit qu'il avait passée, bordel. "Oui. Loki Laufeyson. Le prof d'anglais. Un de vos collègues, et, à vrai dire celui que vous détestez pour une raison qui m'échappe."

Un air passa sur le visage du prof de maths et un sourire lui étira même les lèvres. Loki fut pendant un moment perturbé par cela puis s'éclipsa, expliquant qu'il devrait déjà être en train de faire cours. Sauf que Loki ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, partagé entre l'attitude bizarre de Stark et la nuit avec Steve. Il décida de donner une compréhension écrite pour avoir la paix et réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans son esprit alors que des images de cette nuit lui revenaient en tête.

A la fin du cours, Wade entra, le salua après avoir gratifié Peter Parker d'un sourire pervers et déposa un papier administratif sur le bureau. Ce dernier disait globalement ceci :

"Monsieur Laufeyson, vous serez professeur encadrant et accompagnateur à la sortie des Premières L3 ce vendredi toute la journée. La sortie aura lieu au mémorial de la guerre d'Algérie de Reims et vous serez accompagné de Monsieur Stark, professeur de mathématiques. Le départ est prévu à 8h30 devant le lycée et le retour pour 17h15 maximum. "

Putain. C'était le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui ou quoi ? Ah, la, la. Ce qu'il avait hâte d'être en vacances, en Angleterre, retourner dans ce magnifique pays afin d'oublier à quel point la vie, parfois, c'était de la merde.

Wade traîna un peu dans sa salle, fit quelque blagues sur Henry VIII qui arrachèrent un sourire à Loki et retourna au travail.

Au moment où Loki entra dans la salle des profs, il aperçut Natasha et Clint qui bavardaient. Le prof d'anglais leur parla de la fameuse sortie scolaire et Nat haussa les yeux au ciel.

"Me la suis déjà cognée cette sortie. Avec Thor. Et puis je suis déjà occupée vendredi" fit-elle malicieusement.

Elle évoqua son rendez vous avec Maria et ses beaux yeux.

"Et toi? Quoi de neuf ? Trop occupé à s'entretuer avec Tony ?". Elle gloussa. Loki lui tira amicalement la langue après avoir préparé son thé citron miel.

Au moment où les deux quittèrent la pièce et qu'il pensait avoir un peu la paix, Tony Stark s'installa en face de lui, un bouquin de maths 1ES dans les mains. Loki fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, l'ignora donc ouvertement jusqu'à ce que Steve n'entre dans la pièce, le sauvant de la taule pour meurtre INVOLONTAIRE. Si, si, il le jure !  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et Loki se maudit de rougir comme un ado. Mais il se maudit également de la faire devant Stark qui semblait maintenant le fixer ostensiblement.

-o-o-o-o-

Toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait emmagasinée en débusquant finalement Misc et marquant des points avec lui s'écroula devant le duo de sourires dont il fut le malheureux spectateur.

C'était une torture ! Il connaissait Misc depuis qu'ils se racontaient leur exploit de lâchers de grenouilles dans les couloirs et de mentos dans l'éprouvette ! Et ne pouvait rien lui dire, simplement le regarder se faire harponner par ce fichu prof de sport bien gaulé, comme un poisson devant son hameçon agrémenté d'un ver !

Tony était sûr qu'elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un ver justement, et que le 4x4 du gros tas de muscle était bien là pour compenser quelque chose. Si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire.

Ruminant de sombres et peu charitables pensées, il regarda le blond s'éloigner, accompagné du regard discret de Misc aux joues teintées.

La jalousie faillit lui faire lâcher quelque chose qu'il regretterait, mais heureusement, mademoiselle Lee lui avait passé un tel savon hier soir que sa voix de craie sur tableau se rappela à lui, martelant de bien tenir son café et de toujours dire des choses gentilles à ses petits camarades. Et qu'il ne gémirait plus jamais au dessus de sa tête.

Il respira donc une fois, deux fois, le regarda du coin de l'œil se reconcentrer sur ses copies, puis dit doucement :

-Je peux t'offrir un thé ?

Le prof d'anglais leva la tête, et il n'aurait pas eu les sourcils plus hauts que si Tony lui avait demandé de monter un show de strip-tease avec lui. En uniforme d'infirmières, le strip-tease. Et pareillement, Misc considéra lentement sa proposition avant de répondre :

-De un on ne m'achète pas, et de deux, certainement pas avec un sachet de lipton.

-Citron miel, donc, conclut Tony en feignant une crise sévère de surdité.

Alors qu'il préparait la tasse d'eau chaude saveur savon, il écouta distraitement Misc jurer en anglais et marmonner qu'il avait expliqué la structure Be + ing des centaines de fois. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il serait prof d'arts plastiques ?

Misc était devenu ça, donc, songea-t-il avec affection. Un prof susceptible avec un faible pour les blonds. Il n'aurait jamais deviné.

Posant le mug brûlant juste à la bonne distance de la main de Misc, il se racla un petit peu la gorge et lança :

-Vous vous entendez rudement bien, le prof de sport et toi.

La réponse acerbe ne se fit pas attendre.

-Un le vouvoiement était bien, deux ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répliqua le prof sans lever le nez du torchon qu'il tenait et éclaboussait énergiquement d'écarlate.

-Un, deux, ce n'était pas censé être moi l'obsédé des chiffres ?

On ne répondit rien, et ne toucha pas à la tasse non plus.

Tony leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il avait un long chemin à parcourir pour transformer l'huile de foie de morue en café torréfié. Peut-être devrait-il demander conseil à Bruce. Si quelqu'un était capable de transformer du plomb en or dans ce lycée c'était bien lui.

Il finit par sortir ses copies et commencer ses propres gribouillages, surveillant du coin de l'œil la tasse fumante. Il reprit espoir quand un quart d'heure plus tard une main attrapa l'anse et porta le bord aux lèvres. Se rappelant la fois où il avait vu un renard tout près de la maison, et réussi à l'approcher en détournant les yeux et par de mouvements très lents, il ne détacha pas son regard de la copie impeccable de Peter sur les intégrales. Quel petit génie ce gosse.

Le mug se reposa, et quand la voix posée et basse du prof d'anglais résonna, Tony fit un petit gangnam style de la victoire dans sa tête, se marquant machinalement trois points. D'après ses calculs, plus que deux mille six quarante sept, et l'huile serait du café.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la sortie scolaire de vendredi ?

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante sur son thé, à une thèse sur le respect de la vie privée dans le cadre professionnel, ou encore à un reproche sur son désastreux système de notation, mais pas certainement pas à ça. Il leva le nez et son air sans doute surpris incita le professeur Laufeyson à continuer :

-La visite au Mémorial de la guerre d'Algérie pour les premières, à trois heures de car d'ici, où nous sommes les deux seuls accompagnateurs.

Le ton déprimé et trainant n'augurait rien de bon.

-Vous me faites marcher, balbutia Tony.

On secoua la tête comme on annonce un décès, et tout le bonheur d'avoir Misc en chair et en os devant lui ne put écarter cette impression morbide;celle que vendredi allait être une très, très pénible journée.

-o-o-o-o-

Alors non seulement le travail s'amoncelait sur son bureau, si bien que celui ci menaçait de se casser en deux si jamais son propriétaire ne soulageait pas cela, mais en plus de cela, il y avait la sortie scolaire demain, IronMan42 qui ne répondait pas(plus du moins) et Steve qui en voulait toujours plus, si bien que Loki manquait parfois terriblement de sommeil. Et l'attitude de Stark changeait tellement. Étaient-ce les menaces qui avaient ENFIN fait effet ? L'autre fois, ils avaient parlé normalement, avaient même bu un thé ensemble et Stark lui souriait quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Jeudi soir, donc, et Loki marmonnait des choses inaudibles en surfant sur internet. Non mais pourquoi ne lui répondait-on pas ? Énervé, agacé, irrité, peu importe, choisissez ce qui vous plaît, il se connecta à Asylum et rédigea une réponse rapide :

« Bon. Dis moi. Je suis sûr que tu es très occupé, moi aussi tu sais, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Je m'en fous de paraître désespéré au point de m'en prendre à toi par message. J'ai fait un putain de pas en avant, je t'ai dit qui je suis, et je veux vraiment qu'on se voit parce que... »

Loki s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre. Il sentit des larmes menacer aux coins de ses yeux. Bordel. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était amoureux de lui, il ne pouvait juste pas détruire leur amitié en lui annonçant cela comme ça, non ? Oh et puis merde quoi, il en avait assez.

« je t'aime tu sais. Je suis assez idiot pour croire que tu l'avais compris et que, peut être, toi aussi tu m'aimes un peu mais bon dieu, I love you. Alors réponds moi, sinon le dieu que je suis va vraiment se mettre en rogne. »

Il envoya la réponse et partit se coucher en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je suis con. Je suis con. Putain je suis con. Au moment où il commençait à se calmer, son portable vibra sur le sol, ce qui le fit sursauter, pratiquement atteindre le plafond en fait, si bien qu'il leva les yeux au ciel tant il se trouvait idiot, puis le saisit.

Numéro inconnu. Le message était le suivant :

« Bonsoir. Je suis désolé de déranger à cette heure-ci, peut être même que tu n'es pas seul (je sais ça ne me regarde pas) mais voilà, c'est moi, Tony Stark, tu sais. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable, au vu de la sortie de demain, d'avoir les coordonnées de l'autre au cas où il y aurait un problème. Voilà c'est tout. Bonne soirée. »

Loki sourit étrangement lisant ce message. Bon, après tout, c'était justifié. Imaginons que l'un d'eux se paume avec des élèves. Voilà.

Loki ne répondit pas -après tout ne pas répondre semblait être à la mode- et roula sur lui même avant de trouver une position confortable sur le lit un peu trop utilisé ces derniers temps.

...

Un truc qui ne lui manquait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les voyages scolaires avec plusieurs heures de route pour rejoindre un de ces monuments sur lequel un prof allait vous parler pendant des heures, peut être même des semaines -au moins vous en faisiez, des progrès en dessin, mais chut.

Loki recomptait le nombre d'élèves tandis que Tony déambulait dans le bus afin de vérifier que tous étaient accrochés. Nan s'rieux m'sieur on est assez grand ptain.

Lorsque les formalités furent enfin achevées, le prof de maths s'installa à côté de Loki qui avait sorti son portable et un roman de Paul Auster. Loki essayait de se concentrer sur son bouquin mais, bien entendu, le brouhaha présent dans le bus l'empêchait de lire sans avoir à regarder par dessus son épaule que les projections de mouchoirs et de bouffe n'avaient plus lieu.

Il gloussa en pensant au fait que lui, plus jeune, il en avait également vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Et même que la plupart du temps c'était à cause de lui, le bordel. Alors maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ses profs s'époumonaient qu'ils souhaitaient un peu de silence. Il se connecta sur Asylum grâce à son portable, histoire de rester dans la nostalgie et jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucune réponse ne l'attendait bien au chaud. Du coin de l'œil, il put également voir que Tony le fixait.

Merde, quoi encore ?

« Quoi ? » fit-il, en relevant ses yeux émeraude sur le type. Sûr que lui c'était forum de bagnoles et de filles en mini tenues.

-o-o-o-o-

On était jeudi soir, et Tony se prenait sérieusement la tête pour un simple sms.

Juste après avoir surveillé que Natasha, la prof de russe, avait jeté un coup d'œil à lui faisant un thé à son collègue d'anglais, il lui avait négligemment demandé de bien vouloir lui donner le numéro personnel de Loki pour la sortie du lendemain.

Mais à présent, il se retrouvait bien stupide devant son téléphone, à ne pas savoir comment initier le contact.

Repoussant le problème, il ouvrit son mac et se connecta machinalement sur Asylum, curieux de savoir si son silence avait provoqué quelconque réaction. Quand il vit que Misc était en ligne, il se précipita catastrophé sur la gestion des comptes et se mit en invisible. Une fois sûr de ne pas se faire griller, il attendit en retenant son souffle, comme s'il pouvait se faire repérer, que le message ne s'écrive.

Quand il apparut finalement devant ses yeux, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Se pinça. Vérifia qu'un petit malin du forum ne lui avait pas lâché un programme débilitron dessus, mettant ainsi tous les mots sans dessus dessous.

Apparemment… Non.

Ce fut ainsi que ce sourire de débile resta sur son visage, alors que pourtant le sentiment de culpabilité augmentait en flèche.

Merde, pouvait-il vraiment lui faire ça ? Rester sans réponse après un aveu pareil ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Il l'aimait, lui ? Quoi ? Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré ? Sans savoir qu'il n'était qu'un prof arrogant avec une névrose du café renversé ?

Après tout, lui n'avait jamais rencontré Misc auparavant non plus, et pouvait accepter son goût pour l'eau chaude aromatisée.

Après ce constat ma foi fort agréable, le sms vint tout seul sous ses doigts, et il lui envoya sans attendre, pour profiter du vide que laissait cette image idéalisée de lui-même et le remplacer par son lui imparfait mais bien présent.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, s'inquiéta un peu, mais finit par se dire que c'était de bonne guerre. Il dormit parfaitement bien.

Les gamins comptés et recomptés mis dans le bus (étonnamment nombreux mais leur absence à la sortie et en cours c'était coup de fil aux parents illico), Tony insista pour qu'ils accrochent leur ceinture (il y avait des tas d'accidents de bus ces derniers temps), et se fit très bien accueillir. Sauf par Pietro, qui s'exécuta avec un sourire aussi large que le lycée, semblant lui vouer un véritable culte depuis ce quinze en maths. Ҫa ne durerait sûrement pas mais pour l'instant, c'était bien agréable.

Il s'affala à coté de Loki, sentant une pointe de plaisir et de culpabilité mêlée à cette identité qu'il gardait secrète. Il ferait un super-héros à chier.

Ils avaient démarré, et les gamins derrière eux faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Pas possible ça ! Était-il aussi insupportable à leur âge ? Sûrement pas ! Misc avait, semblait-il, voulu continuer City of Glass que Tony avait entraperçu l'avant-veille sur un coin de bureau, mais il l'avait abandonné pour son téléphone.

Avec surprise, Tony le vit se connecter sur Marvel Asylum, et pousser un juron silencieux devant ses deux messages verts à lui, le rouge de son correspondant se faisant désirer depuis cinq jours déjà.

Trop ébahi pour être discret, il releva le nez quand on le fusilla légèrement du regard et lui lâcha un « quoi » de circonstance.

-Oh c'est juste que j'étais sur ce genre de forum quand j'étais ado. C'est de comics, c'est ça ?

La surprise qu'il lut le fit se sentir mal et très heureux à la fois. Il n'avait pas osé dire que c'était le même, car il lui aurait fallu lâcher un faux pseudo et il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-Oui, c'est ça, lui répondit-on prudemment.

-J'avais un super ami, on se disait tout, déballa Tony. Jamais rencontrés mais pas un jour sans se parler. C'était la belle époque, se freina-t-il finalement de peur d'en dire trop.

-Oui, moi aussi… à peu près, tempéra le prof de maths.

La culpabilité/joie refit surface quand il vit quelque chose dans les yeux verts de Misc qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'intérêt.

-Donc les comics, hein ? relança-t-on. Quel genre ?

-J'avais un faible pour les méchants de DC à l'époque, révéla-t-il car soulagé d'être sur un terrain moins glissant. J'étais incollable sur le Pingouin, Harley, le Joker évidemment.

-Oui, ils commençaient tout juste à mettre du mauvais chez les bons et du bon chez les mauvais. Ҫa devenait intéressant, au niveau de profondeur des personnages. Harley était frappadingue mais amoureuse, ça la rendait attachante.

Apparemment, il venait de propulser Misc sur une longue lancée, et lui s'était machinalement redressé pour l'écouter. Il se renfonça un peu, se maudissant de ne pas mieux contrôler ses gestes : mais après toutes ces années où il avait rêvé de parler de comics en face à face avec Misc, il avait du mal à garder son calme.

-J'étais un vrai passionné à l'époque, continua le prof d'anglais en perdant ses yeux dans les souvenirs. Je m'étais créé tout un personnage, des pouvoirs, un costume… Vous aussi ? lança-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation.

-Bien sûr ! affirma Tony.

Et aïe, terrain glissant le retour, mayday, mayday, ravin en approche.

Trouvant soudainement leurs élèves beaucoup trop bruyants, Tony se retourna vers le fond, et lança un petit avertissement, qui fut royalement ignoré.

-Il faudrait mieux que l'un soit au fond et l'autre devant, proposa-t-il en se levant. Ils se tiendraient davantage à carreau. Le conducteur à l'air sur le point de sortir un flingue et tous les tuer.

Sans plus d'explications, il passa devant son collègue assis et se dirigea vers le fond, faisant s'asseoir deux élèves introvertis l'un à coté de l'autre pour n'avoir lui aucun voisin.

Tony Stark, stupide hobbit joufflu ! se morigéna-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Pourquoi fuis-tu alors que ça se présente très bien ?

Mamzelle Lee allait sacrément l'engueuler à son retour ce soir, songea-t-il en interpellant l'un de ses petits caïds qui avait tenté d'allumer une cigarette.

-o-o-o-o-

3h15 de trajet (oui parce qu'il avait bien fallu s'arrêter) et les voilà enfin arrivés. Loki s'était retrouvé seul à l'avant, avec rien d'autre que l'ennui. Ah, si, et Steve qui l'avait appelé pendant la récréation. Mais Tony, avec qui il avait enfin réussi à avoir une conversation normale, était parti s'installer à l'arrière. Il puait ou quoi ? C'était quoi cette manie des gens de fuir quand une conversation devenait intéressante...

D'ailleurs, oui, elle l'avait été, cette conversation. Loki n'aurait jamais cru que Tony serait un homme à passer du temps sur ce genre de forum mais il avait jugé trop vite, et avait même jugé trop méchamment. Oui car Tony était comme lui, plus jeune. Il s'était inventé des pouvoirs, un costume, une identité complète, quoi. Loki y songeait tandis qu'un guide expliquait et montrait aux élèves des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Et puis cette manie de vérifier toutes les quatre secondes son portable pour voir s'il avait une notification d'Asylum. Non mais non.

C'est lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva que Loki paniqua à ce sujet. Merde, son portable n'était plus dans la poche de sa veste. Bon, attends, réfléchis Lo, réfléchis. Non il ne voyait pas où il pouvait l'avoir paumé. Pendant ce temps là, Tony expliquait aux mômes jusque où ils avaient le droit d'aller pour pique-niquer. Certains, du type Pietro et Wanda, faisaient déjà les clowns et Tony se transformait alors en gendarme et les engueulait.

Loki restait près de la table en bois, à fouiller son sac et sa veste. Lorsque Tony revint près de lui et aperçut la précipitation dans les gestes de son collègue, il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, bien sûr que non, je fouille mes affaires pour le plaisir. »

Le prof de maths aurait pu répliquer, sauf qu'il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha de Loki et le questionna sur la nature de l'objet disparu. C'est ainsi que les deux se mirent en quête du portable, un Iphone gris, au lieu de déjeuner. Les élèves les observaient, au loin, avec intérêt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?

Et puis, comme un éclair soudain, Loki se souvint. Oui. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le premier bâtiment de la visite, il avait été bousculé par Pietro qui avait marmonné un « d'solé m'sieur » avant de rattraper les autres en courant, les mains dans les poches. Le professeur d'anglais expliqua la chose à Tony, qui, lui, ne semblait pas trouver cela très justifié d'accuser un élève sur une simple bousculade.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Je ne l'accuse pas immédiatement, je ne fais que constater que tout à l'heure, il m'a bousculé avant de partir comme un voleur. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Loki le fusillait du regard. Il allait lui faire bouffer l'emballage de son sandwich, si ça continuait.

« Bon. Vous savez quoi, je vais en avoir le cœur net. »

Loki se dirigeait d'un pas pressé et, certes, enragé vers le gosse insupportable. Lorsque Pietro le vit arriver, son expression sembla changer et même la couleur de son visage. Loki tendit une main et dit, avec un sourire bizarre :

« Mon portable, Pietro. »

L'élève jura, demandant des explications, pourquoi était-ce tout le temps lui qu'on accusait ?

Et puis, Wanda lui dit de rendre le portable du prof. Une fois l'Iphone à nouveau en sa possession -fort heureusement, il n'était pas déverrouillé-le prof demanda des explications tandis que les pas de Tony s'approchant derrière lui résonnèrent.

Pietro marmonna des choses, avant que sa sœur ne lui explique, comme cela semblait souvent être le cas.

« Votre portable est tombé dans sa main quand il vous a bousculé, alors il voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'il l'avait volé. Il voulait le remettre dans votre veste tout à l'heure, dans le bus, Monsieur. »

Pietro grimaça. « La poche de votre veste est trop petite pour un portable aussi gros, vous devriez faire gaffe. »

Loki ravala un juron et ne dit rien. C'était bon pour cette fois ci. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il dépassa Tony sans même le regarder et partit manger l'esprit tranquille à table. Bien sûr, son collègue avec lequel il s'était légèrement embrouillé plus tôt vint le rejoindre et ils mangèrent tous les deux silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Loki, en soupirant, ne dise finalement :

« Je suis désolé. Excusez-moi de m'être emporté. Je suis sur les nerfs ces temps ci. »

Il sentait sa voix trembler légèrement. La fatigue, sans doute. « On oublie tout ça, d'accord. Je n'aurais pas dû vraiment, c'est juste que... »

Loki s'interrompit. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas se confier à un individu comme Stark.

« Never mind, » termina-t-il en mordant dans son sandwich.

Cette journée était vraiment nulle. Et encore, elle n'était définitivement pas terminée.

….

Bien sûr, la journée se poursuivit, continua de s'engager plus ou moins sur un terrain boueux. Sinueux, pensait plutôt Loki.

En effet, combien de fois avait-il vérifié son portable avec le cœur battant, mais aussi évité le regard de Tony pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison. Il se sentait...Il ne savait pas. Épuisé, sans doute. De tout, cela dit. Énervé, également, qu'on ne daigne pas lui répondre alors que lui faisait le premier pas, prenait des devants qu'il ne se soupçonnait alors pas.

Pour le moment, il pensait aux interros à corriger qui l'attendaient chaudement sur son bureau. Tandis que le guide continuait avec une passion non dissimulée à raconter tous les détails sur les monuments, les contextes, les grandes figures, Loki, lui, sentait ses paupières lourdes imposer leur volonté de se fermer.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer sur mon épaule, » chuchota Tony, en se rendant compte que son collègue dormait pratiquement debout.

Loki gloussa silencieusement, décidant de ne pas prendre cela comme une moquerie. Il était trop sur les nerfs pour pas grand-chose, ces derniers temps. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux pas, pas sa faute là, en l'occurrence. Et puis, il n'avait pas bien dormi. Heureusement que le week-end approchait à grand pas, plus que quelques heures à tenir dans cet enfer. Bon, peut être exagérait-il légèrement. Peut être.

« Dans le bus, sur le chemin du retour, pourquoi pas, » sourit-il sincèrement en laissant même fuiter un clin d'œil complice.

Au moins, il était de meilleure humeur, histoire d'améliorer cette journée qui avait débutée de façon médiocre, et d'éclaircir ses pensées qu'il savait assombries. Tony et lui continuèrent de murmurer derrière le groupe d'élève, en retrait, partageant même parfois des opinions sur les dires du guide parce que, après tout, c'étaient eux les profs.  
Après des heures de torture -toute blague mise à part-, l'heure de repartir vint enfin.

En même temps, l'envie d'avoir une réponse d'IronMan42 brûlait littéralement Loki de l'intérieur…

-o-o-o-o-

Tony se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Après tant de prises de tête, d'ascenseurs émotionnels, comment pouvait-il être aussi apaisé en feuilletant distraitement Paul Aster, le prof d'anglais dormant sur son épaule.

Tout paraissait si… simple, en cet instant. Les cahots du bus, les élèves bruyants et cleptomanes, les horreurs entendues durant la journée, tout cela avait difficilement de l'importance, avec le contact chaud et tranquille sur son bras.

Du peu qu'il en comprenait, ce bouquin avait l'air super bizarre. Il le lisait pour être réveillé lorsque Misc ferait de même, et ainsi Tony lui dirait qu'il avait menti, que c'était le même forum de comics, et que son pseudo était IronMan42. Il avait pris sa décision. Et advienne que pourra.

Misc dormit les trois heures du voyage. Et fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du lycée, Tony sentit sa résolution fléchir. Les élèves allaient sortir en trombe, il allait falloir faire l'appel, quand allait-il pouvoir lui dire ?

Il prit donc la décision de le réveiller, mais le temps de le tirer de son sommeil profond, le chauffeur se garait, les peu d'élèves ayant bouclé leur ceinture la retiraient et les autres se mettaient à courir dans le bus. Donc il n'y eut pas un moment de calme où faire sa révélation, et le prof d'anglais eut à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard confus qu'il se levait pour engueuler les chimpanzés qu'ils avaient accompagnés. Ils les forcèrent à se rasseoir pour faire l'appel avant d'enfin les laisser sortir, mais ensuite Loki et Tony se firent copieusement enguirlander par les parents venus chercher leurs marmots car ils avaient quinze minutes de retard.

Restés seuls, ils se contemplèrent. Les yeux vitreux de sommeil servirent d'excuse à Tony pour ne rien révéler ce soir afin de ne pas l'empêcher de dormir, et ils se séparèrent après un salut gêné.

Ayant vu la voiture de Misc quitter le parking, Tony s'autorisa à faire tomber sa tête sur son volant, maintenant un horripilant klaxon strident et continu dans la rue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _À suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

Obvy : C'est court, mais vous l'avez désiré, vous avez crié de frustration (oui bah hein laissez-moi rêver je ne sais faire que ça), voilà ce que vous attendiez. Il y aura encore un épilogue derrière.

NJ : Voici la fin de cette histoire que j'ai adoré co-écrire avec Obvy. J'espère que vous l'avez autant apprécié Je vous dis à bientôt et je vous conseille d'aller lire la nouvelle fic d'Obvy, une policière, ça change beaucoup et c'est super agréable à lire. Pour ma part, je vous retrouverai avec plaisir. Merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos avis. Bisous, Angie

Playlist :

Kutless - Promise of a lifetime

Sia - Helium

I feel it coming - The weeknd

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Un mois plus tard_

Loki était de bonne humeur ce lundi là. Le week-end avait été très reposant, puis il avait revu Darcy. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Elle bossait dans une maison d'édition et était même mariée. Sa meilleure amie l'avait questionnée et titillée sur le sujet sensible « IronMan42 ».

« Pose lui un ultimatum et engage toi avec ce Steven- »

« Steve, » avait-il corrigé en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, une bière posée en face chacun sur la table basse.

« Oui, Steve. Vu que t'es trop occupé à te crêper le chignon avec Monsieur-le-beau-mais-agaçant-arrogant-irritant-prof-de-maths »

Loki rougit. Oui, bon. Steve était parti en week-end chez un vieil ami, et, de toute façon, Loki ne sentait pas que quelque chose d'autre que du sexe puisse fonctionner entre eux. Le bon pour lui, c'était IronMan42. Il le sentait, mais impossible de l'expliquer.

Mais plus les jours -les semaines plutôt- passaient, et plus il abandonna cette idée. C'est terminé, se dit-il. Tu as tout gâché.

Pour oublier sa déception qu'il ne pensait pas possible d'être aussi immense, et sa dépression grandissante, il se jetait corps et âme dans le travail. Steve avait fini par comprendre, ne l'avait pas mal prit, fort heureusement -pas besoin d'un souci en plus- et Stark souriait toujours étrangement en apercevant le malaise. Ou bien, il lui souriait toujours bizarrement de base. Cela lui donnait parfois (souvent) envie à Loki de lui refaire le portrait avec son poing.

Les semaines filèrent donc, s'échappèrent trop vite au goût de Loki et chaque jour, la situation entre eux était de plus en plus étrange. Soit Tony se montrait sympa, même séducteur, soit il agissait comme un gros connard préhistorique. Et Loki se sentait tellement bête d'être charmé par un tel abruti mais quand il était adorable...

Loki sursauta doucement, se surprenant de rêvasser pendant le conseil de classe. Beh quoi, il avait déjà tout dit. Les moyennes étaient minables, le travail inexistant et l'ambiance tellement merdique. Notamment à cause de Pietro Maximoff. Et, tiens-tiens, de quoi parlait-on justement ?

Loki décida d'apporter son appréciation.

« Cet élève se moque de l'école, et de ses professeurs. Il n'apprend rien et ne veut rien appren- »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Loki. » l'interrompit Tony.

Le tutoiement s'était installé logiquement dans leur relation et chaque « Loki » prononcé avec cette voix le faisait littéralement fondre. Mais pas ici. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ainsi.

« Ah bon ? Ah oui j'oubliais que toi tu renverses ton café sur ses copies pour avoir une excuse et la paix. »

Le grand blanc qui s'en suivit fut si épique, mais n'était rien contrairement aux regards que les deux échangèrent.

« C'est arrivé une fois ! »

« LES ELEVES SONT INSOUTENABLES QUAND ILS QUITTENT TON COURS ! »

« PAS MOYEN QU'ILS LE SOIENT AVEC TOI, HEIN ! » renchérit le professeur de mathématiques.

Loki, hors de lui, s'était levé, ayant fait théâtralement mais sans le faire exprès tomber sa chaise derrière lui. Il fusillait Tony avec une telle violence que ce dernier avait beaucoup de chance qu'un regard ne puisse pas tuer.

Le meurtre est illégal, le meurtre est illégal, se répétait-il sans arrêt dans sa tête lorsque Tony agissait ainsi. Mais particulièrement à ce moment ci.

La directrice aperçut la tension, qui était juste trop palpable, et tenta de dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, comme de faire une pause café. Enfin, elle tenta.

Oui, car Loki avait à présent la mâchoire qui pendait en observant Tony. Enfin, devrait-on plutôt dire IronMan42.

Il...il. Non. Il devait avoir halluciné. Il. IL ETAIT-ETAIT.

Loki sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Le silence régnait autour de la table, mais son esprit à lui était une telle tempête.

Tony était IronMan42. Son IronMan42. Il. C'était lui.

Et il venait de lui avouer, en ajoutant un sourire faiblard et un « Misc » en fin de phrase.

Loki sentait les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, menaçantes. Joie, tristesse et colère étaient mêlées dans ce flot humide pourtant retenu. Il ne pouvait pas craquer devant ses collègues. Au lieu de cela, il bougea enfin, malgré le fait qu'il était toujours sous le choc, s'approcha de Tony et le gratifia de la plus incroyable des gifles avant de marmonner, lèvres tremblantes :

« Espèce de sale- »

Mais il s'interrompit lui même en scellant leurs lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher d'aggraver une situation déjà bien noircie.

Enfin. Enfin.

La promesse était toujours là, ne les avait jamais quittés. Elle battait toujours, comme son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony se sentait si stupide !

Il avait beau voir que la relation de Loki et Steve battait de l'aile, il avait beau observer les cernes de Misc s'agrandir de jour en jour, il n'arrivait juste PAS à trouver le bon moment, les bons mots, les bonnes excuses.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal, moins l'élan entre ses côtes se faisait sentir lorsqu'ils étaient à peu près seuls. C'était une tension aiguisée et recourbée, qui lui grattait la peau en tentant de sortir.

 _Allez dis-lui_ , assénait le crochet d'une secousse de sa cage quand Misc lui jetait une œillade déprimée, agacée ou amusée les bons jours. _Dis-lui._

Loki levait souvent les yeux au ciel quand il l'énervait.

 _Dis, lui._

Mais le temps que le crochet n'arrive à déchirer ses lèvres pour lui faire lâcher son secret, monsieur Fury, le CPE, ou bien la sonnerie, ou bien la bouilloire, bref il se faisait interrompre dans son combat contre le silence et il fallait tout recommencer à zéro.

Quel cauchemar. Depuis quand cinq mots suivis du sens de la vie étaient-ils aussi compliqués à dire ?

 _Misc ? C'est moi, Ironman42._

 _DIS-LUI_ , beuglait le crochet.

Le petit objet le mettait sur les dents et Tony partait parfois au quart de tour, y compris contre Loki lui-même, ce qui le faisait le sentir encore plus mal. Et ainsi de suite.

Si bien qu'en plein conseil de classe des premières L, il rongeait son frein en contemplant Misc, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais bon, c'était ses élèves, et même s'il ne les voyait que deux heures par semaine, il était très investi, notamment sur le cas Pietro. L'adolescent était venu le voir pas plus tard qu'hier pour lui confier ses inquiétudes sur ses résultats et réputation de délinquant, alors Tony lui avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour le défendre.

Quand Misc se réveilla et lâcha ce que tous leurs collègues pensaient, le prof de maths ne put s'empêcher de protester, tandis que le petit crochet –qui pesait son poids ces derniers temps- s'était réveillé et commençait à chuchoter :

 _Dis-lui._

 _Certainement pas maintenant, sale peste,_ et Tony le renvoya à la niche d'une pensée.

Mais la bestiole était têtu comme un labrador dont on a kidnappé la balle de mousse favorite, et tandis que le débat s'envenimait, répéta :

 _Dis-lui._

Le café ? S'offusqua-t-il. C'était trop fort, il n'en avait pas renversé depuis un mois !

 _Dis-lui…_

C'est sûr qu'en sortant de son cours ils étaient plus réveillés qu'après la littérature classique anglophone !

Le silence crépitant de rage s'était abattu dans la salle de réunion après sa réplique acerbe.

 _DIS, LUI_ , lança plus fort le crochet dans le blanc.

« Bon, lança Madame Hill en tapotant les dossiers sur la table pour les ajuster, et si on buvait un petit café chers collègues.

 _DIS-LUI NOM DE DIEU,_ et les lèvres cédèrent :

-Je suis IronMan42… Misc, souffla Tony.

Le soulagement s'abattit comme un barrage qui s'effondre, et soudain épuisé, il sourit tout doucement. Loki le regardait comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son arrière-grande tante paternelle. Le silence perdurait, mais le crochet s'était transformé en une boule de fourrure satisfaite lovée dans sa poitrine. Bon, elle n'était pas devenue muette pour autant, car lorsque Misc s'avança vers lui d'un pas furieux, elle lui susurra :

 _Tu vas prendre cher mon coco._

La gifle fut violente, et il entendit vaguement le début d'insultes en redressant la tête, grimaçant d'un air contrit.

Mais les autres coups et menaces ne vinrent pas, à la place, il y avait ce qu'il attendait depuis mille ans.

Le corps chaud de son ami d'enfance contre le sien, enfin réel, débarrassé de ses zones d'ombres et autres pixels.

Oh le savon que l'administration allait leur passer, songea-t-il en serrant Loki contre lui, caressant sa nuque et gardant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Devant les délégués de classe en plus, qui allaient sûrement mettre ça sur facebook.

Il s'en contrefoutait.

Une promesse était une promesse, après tout.

-o-o-o-o-

 _À_ _suivre dans l'épilogue_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout notre co-écriture sans prétention qu'on a adoré faire, et à bientôt.

Playlist :

Coldplay - The Scientist

God Save the Queen

3 Doors Down - Kryptonite

-o-o-o-o-

 _Huit mois plus tard_

Dernier jour de sa première année. Comment tout était passé si vite ?

Loki soupira, les yeux encore clos. Une surprise à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se faire, malgré les mois passés ensemble depuis THE révélation, l'attendait au réveil. La chambre était partiellement éclairée et il sourit en le découvrant à nouveau, comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Son amant, petit ami, confident. Tony Stark, son IronMan42. Allongé à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle enivrant. Peut être que les choses avaient été rapides entre eux, et que s'installer n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais c'était eux, un cas particulier, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Loki s'étira paresseusement et déposa sa tête sur la poitrine qui se soulevait tranquillement, à un rythme régulier signalant l'état encore endormi de son propriétaire. Avec cet angle, Loki aimait l'observer quand il dormait et était ainsi paisible. Tous les problèmes du quotidien, et, hé bien, son arrogance, s'évaporait pour laisser s'installer l'homme parfait -plus ou moins- dont il était fou amoureux depuis si longtemps.

Le professeur d'anglais se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant ce contact chaud et intime dont lui seul avait le privilège. Tony gémit et sourit en ouvrant lentement ses prunelles noisette.

« Tiens, salut, » dit-il, la voix enrouée et encore légèrement endormie.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'une main familière glissa dans son dos nu pour trouver ses fesses.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit, bon sang ? » gloussa-t-il.

« Non, jamais. » fit Tony à son tour, sa tête nichée dans le cou de Loki, reniflant des boucles sombres parfumées à l'amande.

« C'était rhétorique. Et tu vas être en retard. »

Une autre main le plaqua contre lui.

« M'en branle. C'est la fin d'année. Ce que je veux là, maintenant, c'est toi. »

Loki s'esclaffa, un peu idiotement, il l'avouait, tandis que Tony l'entraînait sous les couvertures et plaquait son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur sur le matelas.

-o-o-o-o-

Ah, les fins d'années !

Les élèves ne viennent plus et on mate des films avec les Secondes pendant que les autres niveaux bossent pour les épreuves, soit anticipées, soit officielles, du bac.

Dans la salle des profs, c'est le même refrain. On discute de la petite fête du soir organisée pour le départ de Fury à la retraite. Il se murmure également qu'une certaine Peggy Carter assurerait la relève dès Septembre.

« Tu crois qu'une fois sorti du lycée, Pet' voudra bien ? » le questionna Wade, toujours fou de fameux, seul et unique Peter Parker.

Loki le rassura, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose.

« Et sinon, c'est qui la femme dans le couple ? » se marra Wade en observant Loki recracher son éternel thé verveine menthe suite à cette question.

« Tu veux pas non plus des infos sur les positions que l'on pratique, tant que j'y suis ? » le corrigea Loki, amusé.

Tony haussa un sourcil en entrant la pièce, surprenant une conversation particulière.

« En parlant de cela, il y en a une que j'aimerais essayer ce soir, bébé. »

Le fou rire de Wade envahit la salle. Au moins, cela donna une raison à Loki pour fuir, tandis que le surveillant se tenait les côtés, trop hilare pour faire autre chose.

Pendant ce temps là, la cour de récré n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Quelques élèves, rares, tenaient à finir l'année entièrement, mais eux mis à part, personne.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony cacha son sourire dans son double expresso. La vie était paisible ces derniers temps. La seule contrariété de la semaine avait été Loki lui reprochant d'avoir acheté le mauvais parfum de thé (le trouvant particulièrement sexy quand il se mettait en colère, le prof de maths s'était excusé d'une manière peu contraignante contre le placard de la cuisine) et la seule question était où trouver le courage de déballer les derniers cartons et des arguments contre avoir un chien de la Reine d'Angleterre à la maison (Tony ne voulait même pas faire l'effort de retenir le nom de la race, car il n'en était pas question.)

Tandis que Wade tentait de lui arracher des réponses à ses questions légèrement homophobes sur les bords, il jeta un coup d'œil de nostalgie à la cour d'école désertée. La première année était terminée, et son cours de maths avec les premières qui commençait dans cinq minutes se résumerait à la fin d'Imitation Game. Le générique se déroula cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, et il demanda à Wanda les yeux rouges si Pietro allait bien. Dans un reniflement (le film l'avait profondément émue), elle lui dit qu'il s'excusait mais qu'il révisait ardemment son bac de français. Tony lui fila son e-mail au cas où ils auraient besoin de conseils de relaxation, et pour lui faire part de leurs notes une fois qu'ils les auraient. Puis lui souhaita bonne chance pour le bac, ramassa ses affaires, et ferma à clef pour la dernière fois de l'année la porte de sa classe avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony l'avait bassiné avec ça, si bien que Loki l'avait menacé d'abstinence, mais, après tout, il avait fini par céder. Les deux étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour pratiquement déserte, le soleil était si dur aujourd'hui mais tant pis, il fallait en profiter.

« Ca s'est passé...plutôt bien... » fit vaguement Loki, en haussant les épaules.

Tony avait une main sur ses épaules, leurs genoux en contact et le regardait derrière ses lunettes de soleil rouge et or.

« Bon, » soupira Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, « c'était un peu après le voyage scolaire. Tes dernières réponses sur Asylum m'avait donné espoir que quelque chose était possible et que nous pourrions avancer, mais à cause de la longue attente que tu m'as fait endurer, je suis devenu insoutenable, asocial même et un jour... »

Loki s'arrêta, se remémorant la scène.

Il était entré dans le gymnase ce jour là, après avoir reçu un message de Steve. Il s'était installé sur les gradins, observant les élèves écouter attentivement le professeur de sport qui terminait son cours d'escalade -ils possédaient un superbe mur d'escalade dans ce lycée- et gloussa en remarquant que Pietro venait de se prendre un vent par une fille qu'il draguait ouvertement devant Steve. Mais ce dernier devait avoir l'habitude du comportement de Maximoff.

Lorsque les élèves avaient gagné les vestiaires, Loki s'était levé pour rejoindre Steve. Il rassemblait ses affaires sur un banc et sourit en voyant le prof d'anglais. Loki s'empêcha de défaillir devant le corps luisant de sueur de Steve -ce qui lui rappelait le même corps luisant de sueur, mais dépourvu de vêtements bien que dans une autre activité physique.

« On déjeune ensemble ? » avait commencé le blond en refermant une bouteille d'eau avec laquelle il venait tout juste de s'hydrater.

Loki s'était longuement mordu la lèvre avant de s'approcher et d'avoir posé une main sur sa poitrine -sur son cœur, pour le geste.

« Ecoute. Steve. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je crois que nous ne pouvons rien avoir ensemble. Je suis...je suis dans une relation avec quelqu'un. En quelque sorte, bien que ce soit très, très compliqué. Et je ne veux en aucun cas couper définitivement les ponts, au contraire, devenir ami serait parfait juste je ne...J'ai adoré nos moments, et, erm, nos nuits j'avoue, mais... »

Steve avait prit sa main, l'aidant dans sa noyade à la recherche des mots.

« J'ai compris Loki. Et je suis heureux que tu me le dises directement. J'ai aussi adoré nos moments et,...je pense que tu as raison, même si j'aurais été tenté de continuer. »

Un silence particulier s'était installé entre eux, avant que Steve ne s'excuse. Il fallait qu'il aille déjeuner avant de reprendre à 13h.

« Ah bon ? Comme ça ? Beh dis donc. » intervint Tony, ramenant Loki au présent.

Le brun le détailla un instant. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas assez Stark, c'est ça ? »

L'interpellé souriait de toutes ses dents, si sexy et si lui en même temps. « Juste, on dirait je ne sais, peu importe. »

Loki se redressa un peu. « Pourquoi ? Comment tu romprais avec moi ? »

Tony se tourna vers lui, se pencha et murmura sur ses lèvres : « Je ne te quitterai pas, Misc. »

-o-o-o-o-

Tony avait été ému que Misc ait accepté de se confier. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Mais le récit l'avait apaisé car il avait une peur bleue qu'un jour ou l'autre Loki ne se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un lâche et égoïste renverseur de café. Bon, pas tout le temps, quand il se réveillait à ses cotés, quand il faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse, quand il ne remarquait pas la trace de craie sur son pantalon, quand il n'était pas là.

Non, ce n'était pas tout le temps, mauvaises langues que vous êtes.

Il avait récemment rencontré l'amie d'enfance de Loki, une Darcy professeur d'arts plastiques, qui songeait à déposer sa demande de mutation dans leur lycée. Mise à part une mauvaise hygiène de vie, mais ce n'était pas étonnant pour sa matière, elle avait pour autre particularité un coude extrêmement pointu, qu'elle lui avait enfoncé dans les côtes en murmurant à son oreille que s'il faisait du mal à Loki, elle lui enfonçait des pinceaux jusqu'aux poils par tous les orifices.

Il avait répondu en se massant la poitrine que toutes ses délicates attentions ne seraient rien comparées à la douleur de le perdre, et elle avait été satisfaite.

-o-o-o-o-

Le lycée était maintenant vide d'élèves, ces derniers ayant crié un « VIVE LES VACANCES » après avoir franchit définitivement la porte de l'établissement. Les professeurs, eux, avait tout au long de la journée organisé une petite sauterie afin de saluer le Cpe Fury une dernière fois. A vrai dire, il fallait vivement remercier les dames de la cantine qui avaient accepté de leur filer des verres et de la bouffe de trop. Les profs attendaient le seul, l'unique Fury. Quel parcours et que de souvenirs. Il en avait traumatisé, des gosses. D'ailleurs, il avait convoqué une dernière fois Pietro afin de lui rendre toutes les affaires confisquées durant ces années.

Mais Nick l'avait dit et prédit. Quand Pietro Maximoff avait franchi les portes du lycée à l'âge de 16 ans pour entrer en Seconde, il avait vu sur le visage du gamin qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Sa sœur, elle, avait été plus sage, bien que complice des conneries de son abruti de frère. L'adolescent, qui, lui semblait-il, avait tout de même mûri -notamment grâce au soutien que Tony Stark lui avait apporté- l'avait chaudement remercié et lui avait souhaité bon voyage dans la suite de ces aventures.

Une dizaine de minutes après que tout le monde fut enfin arrivé, Fury pénétra dans la cantine, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le grand « SURPRISE » -qui, d'accord, n'en était pas vraiment une compte tenu qu'un certain Wade Wilson n'avait pas tenu sa langue, et Natasha lui avait foutu une claque sur la tête parce que sa blague de « ma langue est toujours occupée c'est pour ça, » ne l'avait pas fait rire plus que cela. Et donc, Nick s'était laissé emporter par les invités, tandis que les conversations y allaient de plus belle. Tony était intenable, lui qui n'aimait pas ce genre de « réunion » bien qu'il y avait de l'alcool. Il passait son temps accroché au bras de Loki à lui murmurer des choses interdites au moins de dix-huit ans à l'oreille. Et Loki, lui, discutait avec des collègues qu'il ne voyait pas assez à son goût. Dommage que le département des langues soit si peu développé dans ce lycée. Un prof d'Allemand, une prof d'Espagnol, une de Russe et lui comme seul professeur d'Anglais.

Loki avait également remarqué avec plaisir que Steve bavardait déjà ouvertement avec Peggy Carter, la nouvelle CPE appelée pour l'occasion, afin que Fury puisse la conseiller.

La soirée dura jusque tard et Tony tenait vraiment bien l'alcool malgré le fait qu'il y avait trouvé un moyen de passer le temps. Loki avait souhaité à tout le monde de bonnes vacances et les avait reconduits chez eux où Tony s'était avachi dans le lit en l'attendant.

Pendant ce temps là, Loki rangeait ses chaussures et son manteau. Il entendait Tony l'appeler dans la chambre, lui dire qu'il avait envie de l'y voir tout de suite. Loki levait les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Et il s'arrêta devant le bureau en face de leur chambre où leurs photos et les dessins faits étant plus jeunes étaient accrochés. Loki sourit en voyant le poster d'un super-héros en armure technologie rouge et or appelé IronMan42 accroché sur la porte, et l'autre représentant un vilain surnommé GodOfMischief666. Et maintenant, les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un.

« Tu viens, » murmura Tony, en l'enlaçant par derrière, ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Loki ferma les yeux.

« Je viens. »

Une année était terminée.

Mais tant d'autres arrivaient, avec une promesse respectée et un avenir comme perspective...

-o-o-o-o-

The end,

La Promesse, by Obviously Enough et xNJx


End file.
